La nueva Arma de Sweet Amoris
by Kris Fergusson
Summary: Una historia con otros límites, expectativas libres y sin necesidad de ceder a las opciones pre establecidas. Donde podrás encontrar sexo, drogas y rock and roll, dentro de un mundo mas "realista" (?) Hay mas escándalos por descubrir en una preparatoria que alberga estudiantes realmente interesantes. Léanme y descubran realmente que palabras dijo enserio…
1. Reelv

Hermoso de soja, soja hermoso, da, da, da, da * ¬ * ~

Oh! xD lo siento… solo tenia que hacer eso uvu….

Estoy emocionado por mi primer fanfic * - * (publicado aquí por supuesto xD) ...

oh espera pero si realmente es el primero o.O!...

"ESTO no va a dolerme Verdad ... onni-chan ~" * cara * súper uke

Ok! después de prenderlos un poco uvu~ con mi hermosa chenchualidad

Voy con la historia…

** Efectos

\- diálogos

() Alguno que otro comentario

_[Pensamientos]_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Chinomiko**

No soy nueva en la Sweet Amoris…

De hecho llevo conociendo a estos morritos desde el primer año de prepa…

Cuando mi madre y yo nos mudamos aquí, ella era la más nerviosa sobre mi vida estudiantil.

-las chicas como tu seguro deben de estar preocupadas por encajar y hacer amigos, ¿cierto?-dijo nerviosa, mientras daba vueltas en la cocina - Se que estas molesta por haber dejado tu antiguo colegio y avernos cambiando de casa y de país y de… de… ¡PERO TIENES QUE COMPRENDER QUE ES POR TU SEGURIDAD!-

-no estoy molesta… dime donde debía dejar esto, mis brazos se están durmiendo-era una caja muy pesada

-oh! Mi amor! Eres tan valiente!-corrió a abrazarme

Mientras yo apenas le ponía atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, el primer día de clases llego. Creo, la idea era adaptarse lo mejor posible…

-Hola mi nombre es Iris, seguro no eres de por aquí -

-Mi madre dijo que seria bueno que nos mudáramos a un lugar donde nadie supiera que fabricaba armas, dice que a la gente le da miedo eso y que no todos entienden su paranoia por el posible apocalipsis. El surgimiento de criaturas sobre naturales y la supervivencia del más fuerte-

* Iris cara de póquer *

De mayo a ver ... como ... tal vez era un ASCO en ese aspecto.

Hubo veces en las que me sentí inadaptada de muchas formas, sin embargo la gente siempre pensaba que era inmutable.

-eh! Idiota, fíjate por donde vas! Ooh! Pero si es trencitas, ¿no te han dicho que el cabello tan largo es del siglo pasado?-

-me parece que en este momento tu eres el estorbo Amber. Necesito llevarle estos documentos a la dirección, y mi madre insiste en ahorrar, así que llevo mucho sin ir a una estética, sencillamente me da igual, no es tan molesto como crees… ¿podrías moverte? Me estas estorbando-

Me interesa la conversación con Amber establecen los amigos suspensiones, por lo que la mayoría de los "skins" con ella nada hubiera durado.

Todo el mundo decía que ella me tenía manía, en realidad, nunca me di cuenta de ello.

-¡Eh! Fenómeno ¿¡por que no regresas al planeta de donde venciste?!-

-¿de que hablas? Nunca me e alejado de mi planeta de origen-

-eres una torpe, una alienígena que no encaja en este sitio, a nadie le importas es mejor que te vayas- se burlo seguida de Li y Charlotte.

-¿alienígena? El no encajar no es razón suficiente para irme, si las cosas fueran así de fáciles, la más mayoría de las cosas en tu cabeza se abrían marchado-creo que esa vez la deje en ridículo… o tal vez esa vez ¿fue en la que me encerró en el baño? En realidad en mi memoria no es un suceso muy relevante

Por otro lado, las demás chicas si que creían que era un fenómeno, lo bueno fue que no me di cuenta hasta ya mucho después.

-Hola, soy Peggy trabajo para el periódico escolar, dime que se siente ser considerada un fenómeno por el resto del colegio-

-en realidad, la mayoría de la gente me llama alienígena y tienen miedo que el trabajo de mi madre consista en un plan maléfico para esclavizar a la raza humana… aun así lo que se me hace mas extraño es la amabilidad de la gente de comprar comida y tirármela encima… ¿debería de decirles que, la especie de alienígena que soy no come de manera cutánea?-

Esa edición, vendió bastantes copias, lo que me hiso sentir feliz por estar en la portada… empecé a tener mi propia sección en el periódico llamada "entrevista con el alíen"

Eventualmente empecé a hablar mas seguido con Peggy

-no lo deberías de publicar-

-¿estas loca? ¡Esta noticia es realmente candente! La gente merece conocer la verdad-

-esta verdad, no es como si realmente les interesara -

-¿entonces por que me cuentas, si no podre publicarlo?-

-por que eres mí mejor amiga-

Para ser sincera, el ser amiga de Peggy me trajo más problemas de los que ya tenia, ya gente ya no solo me ignoraba, si no también se alejaba para que no escuchara nada que "la chismosa del periódico" pueda publicar.

-desde hoy te pobre un límite-

-¿que?-

-todo aquello que sepas por tu cuenta, podrás tener la libertad de hacer lo noticia-

-eso me suena bien-

-sin embargo, si yo te lo cuento, estas obligada a no poder publicarlo amenos que yo este de acuerdo-

-¿eh? ¡Eso no es justo!-

De todos modos, Sweet Love Tennis varios clubes ... el periodismo, la música, el arte, etc.

El primer semestre, tuve que abstenerme de participar en alguno, pues mi madre necesitaba ayuda en la tienda. Cuando quise elegir uno, la mayoría ya estaban llenos. Tuve una discusión con Peggy sobre el entrar en el club de periodismo… pero al final mis únicas opciones que quedaban eran jardinería y baloncesto.

Creí que seria buena idea entrar a ambos al mismo tiempo, ya saben para reponer lo del semestre pasado (grave error).

-¡hey! Castiel, que tal si ayudas a la chica nueva a aprender a botar el balón- gritaron algunos chicos.

-no creo que al alíen que carece de órganos sexuales le cueste trabajo botar un simple balón-(… soy mas plana que un chico…)

-de hecho soy bastante buena, podría derrotarte, chico rudo-no fue un insulto, pero definitivamente era un reto

Fue el primer desafío que le lancé a Castiel… la mayoría diría que había sido una idiota… pero, fue así que se volvió en mi mejor amigo(chico).

Tiempo mas tarde… conocí a las dos personas más adorables del sistema solar

-…oh!, El es Lysandro-

-Castiel, no sabes donde deje mi libreta, no la encuentro en ninguna parte-

-no, no la eh visto- libreta de lys justo en las manos de lys –lo gracioso es que le sucede todo el tiempo-susurro

-dime violeta, ¿que se siente haber sido el primer lugar en el concurso de arte interestatal de paisajes. y enaltecer el nombre del colegio?-

-emmm… supongo que lindo…- sonrisa

Peggy dijo que fue la entrevista más sosa que alguna vez había hecho en su vida, yo no podía dejar de suspirar, la chica artista era simplemente adorable~

Deje el club de baloncesto cuando me esguince el tobillo después de jugar un partido con botas de jardinería.

-deberías dejar jardinería, ¿que tiene de bueno el estúpido césped?-

-creo que Jade es lindo-

-¡¿el idiota con nombre de chica?!, o dios mío, no puedo entender a la mujeres-

-… por cierto como te va con Debrah, gatito-

-idiota tu no puedes llamarme de esa manera- *golpe*

-¡admite que es un apodo estúpido e infantil!… joder nunca podre entender a los hombres-

Cuando renuncie al club de baloncesto… subí mucho de peso… al punto en el que Castiel decía que empezaría a tener pechos… ¡de gordo!

Kim me invito a practicar con ella un poco de boxeo, a un gimnasio que estaba cerca del colegio.

-vamos chica, es tu primera pelea, pero aun así puedes ganar- apoyo

Ese día fui noqueada… por el delegado, él no se dio cuenta de que era una chica, si no fuera sido mas "suave"

-lo siento, lo siento-

-¡Wow! ¡Esto realmente me gusta! Kim cuenta conmigo para la próxima, ¡Nathaniel eres genial! Y yo que siempre creí que tú perderías en una pelea con Castiel-

También mi relación con el archí enemigo de mi BBF mejoro bastante, aun que a Castiel no le gusto nada.

\- ¿EL o yo? -

-eres un imbécil si crees que me limitare a esas opciones _gatito_-

-¡ ¿QUE TE EH DICHO SOBRE EL PUTO NOMBRE? !-

-un partido, si gano dejaras de joderme con el asunto, si pierdo hare lo que tú quieras-

Ese partido lo perdí… y Castiel solo me pidió que noqueara a Nathaniel y le entregara un el video del suceso… supongo que de alguna manera se había portado bastante maduro.

Cuando Debrah "termino" con Castiel el se deprimió mucho y se encabrono con todo el mundo…

-deja de ser un bebé-

-cállate quieres-

-… superemos esto juntos… si tu pierdes te teñirás el cabello y quieras o no te olvidaras todo este asunto…-

-y si yo gano… tú te cortaras el cabello y dejaras de vestirte de esa manera tan ñoña-

-jum, es un trato-

Jugamos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas, lo consideramos un empate y ambos tuvimos que cumplir nuestra parte del trato… yo elegí un lindo rojo para el cabello de Castiel.

-si te dijo que no te queda tan mal… ¿aun estarás en la banda cierto?- sonrió Lysandro

-te juro que no afecta en tu porte de chico malo- me reí

-tú pareces un chico-

-lo parecía aun antes de ser un _hipster_ –sonreí

Peggy me había ayudado con el atuendo y a cambiar el armazón de mis lentes… no tenía idea alguna de que era "vestir" de una manera "no ñoña". Curiosamente termine viéndome de una manera muy masculina, claro no era la feminidad en persona, pero mi tendencia a usar pantalones y escasear de "diferencia sexual" llego a confundir a algunas personas… especialmente a las que llegaban nuevas al colegio.

-hola, soy nueva en el colegio… me llamo Sucrette- sonrió la chica que se sentaba a mi lado.

-hola mi nombre es…-

Ok mis criaturitas o3o se que no esperaban esto... (o.O ¿o lo esperaban?)

La chica esta… es una compañera de tantas de Sucrette… se podría decir que, también de ustedes, mis lindas jugadoras~ 3

Es posible que no les guste nada esta idea… o les parezca interesante…

Pero el propósito principal del fic, es el hacer cosas mas locas o sacadas que se pueden dar en el juego… en este caso… formare parejitas de todo tipo… CasxNat, LysxCas, AlexKen, ArmxAle, VioxKim…

CLARO NO! pequeñas cabecitas locas, los eh pillado! ¬w¬

Ok va a ver cosas raras en el fic, escenas intencionalmente armadas para que haiga insinuaciones sexuales entre las parejas que quieran… 3 (y me pidan claro), se que se van a enojar si se presenta una insinuación de alguna pareja que no les agrada… pero se me calman! Por que aquí todos van a jotear! Ok!

Ustedes mis lectoras, podrán ayudarme con Sucrette, por que si, originalmente todos los chicos (aun que joten entre ellos) estarán interesados en la mona chica nueva (¬w¬ que candente)

La historia va ir redactada bajo la perspectiva de esta chica, la cual aun no les doy su santo nombre pa` dejarlos en suspenso~

Si ustedes en sus amorosos reviews me contaran sus sugerencias de la actitud de su querida Sucrette… ¿Qué quieren que haga en su primer día de clases? ¿A quien se va a ligan o a que chico va a acosar? Pongan lo que les apetezca que acepto sugerencias de lo más depravadas~

Pero al final yo decidiré lo que pongo y lo que no, por que soy un maldito Bitch, que hace lo que su polla le manda òwó

Preguntas? Sugerencias? alguna amenaza de muerte? Acepto cualquier cosa muñecas ;) me contesten o no subiré el próximo capitulo pronto~ besos


	2. Bienvenida(?)

axhbsdfkbwjdvb

cof cof

Ok!

1º Nunca hacerle caso a Kris sobre la conti de algo… al wei siempre le ah costado un huevo empezar escribir… y cuando diga que va a subir un capitulo pronto, golpearlo por que esta MINTIENDO!

Y cuando diga que va a tardar mucho… creerle probablemente lo veamos el siguiente año… con otro nombre, gafas de sol, una nueva puta y tres hermosos hijos… Kris Nelson Junior… Osiris Duncan y el pequeño Zeledón…. *llora*

2º como Kris es extremadamente guapo seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer (?) *golpe*

Muy bien mis hermosas y queridas ninfómanas! (?) Y las chicas dulces de la esquina que miran sin comentar! Yeah!

Hay un especial agradecimiento a la amorosa _Crazy-thirteen! _(Se nota que eh estado practicando mi ingles…)

Y…. nada mas que agregar! Que comience el jaleo ;D

* * *

** Efectos

\- diálogos

() Alguno que otro comentario

_[Pensamientos]_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Chinomiko**

* * *

-hola mi nombre es… _Reelv_\- sonreí con la sutileza de un hámster

-oh! no lo había escuchado antes… ¿que significa?-

\- literalmente significa "arma"… mi madre tienen ciertos problemas…- respondí. La chica sonrió y después se produjo un silencio incomodo

[_Oh! Este chico es realmente guapo… aun cuando es algo extraño… ¿que debiera decirle? Y si intento ser graciosa?…. Y HAGO EL RIDÍCULO!_

_Debería reírme del comentario de su madre? NO! Quizá piense que es una falta de respeto… JODER!_](- pensamiento de Sucrette… Reelv no lo sabe)

-emm… ¿te gustaría que te enseñe la escuela después de clases?- me sentí obligada a decirlo

-oh! Te lo agradecería mucho- me sonrió

-… ok- me gire para mirar la pizarra… que coño significaba "_Te lo agradecería mucho_" es una afirmación? Una negación! Coño! Se que lo eh escuchado antes. Vamos cariño tu sabes lo que significa!

Mientras sufría ojeando el diccionario, sentí una algo golpear mi cabeza… algo húmedo y viscoso… me gire y vi a Castiel desde la puerta con una cerbatana en la boca y una sonrisa… de, de, DE CHICO MALO! (?)

Le levante el dedo medio y trate… eh dicho TRATE! De no seguir con una guerra de bolitas de papel en las que yo saldría castigada… pero fue inútil la profesora me llamo al frente después de que Amber se quejo por el papel ensalivado, que le había caído en la frente.

-Reelv vaya con la directora-

-¿servirá de algo disculparme?-

\- ¡No - gruñó Ámbar

-pus que bueno por que no pensaba hacerlo zorra!-

-Reelv no me obligue a llamar a sus padres!-

Salí del salón y vi a un Castiel descojonándose en el pasillo.

Maldita- _Pinkie Pie_ \- Le Grite

-Jajajaja, ¡si Seras Tonta! jajajajaja-

-Recuerdame por qué somos amigos ... Creo que me esperaba para ir al concierto! -

Llegaste tarde-in podría esperarte mas-

-eres una perra…-

-lo se-seguimos caminando, me acompaño a la dirección y por el camino no paro de contarme de lo genial que había sido (el concierto) y como todo había terminado en una gran pelea–me entere de que hay una chica nueva, ¿es cierto?-

-¿que acaso eres Peggy? A ti no te interesan las nuevas noticias-

-bueno… digamos a un chico le interesan ese tipo de cosas- sonrió

-bueno es bastante mona pero no creo que sea tu tipo, de hecho le eh propuesto darle un tur por el cole, ya sabes por si quieres acompañarme-

\- a mi no me van esas cosas... tal parece que te estas volviendo tan lame culos como el delegado…-

-no es cierto!, solo me vi orillada a eso-

-¿a sí? Que fue lo que te dijo?-

-de echo por eso mismo estoy de los nervios! Que rayos significa "_Te lo agradecería mucho_"-

-depende de que le hallas dicho…-

-¿como?-

-si por que si le dijiste algo como "te mostrare todo Sweet Amoris y te va a encantar grr~" de seguro le pones mucho y quieres copular contigo-

-no le dije eso!-

-pero si más bien dijiste algo como "¿te gustaría que te enseñe la escuela?" ahí es cuando piensa que eres un retrasado y quiere ser amable contigo-

-Hey! -

-oh! Y en cualquiera de los casos cree que eres hombre-

-¿que? ¿Por que pensaría eso?-

-oh! ¿No lo sabes? … oh!Pequeña y dulce Reelv realmente no te das cuenta- tomo mi cara me abrazo y mangoneo con exceso de "cariño"

-¿darme cuenta de que?- dije con una voz ahogada

-eres tan plana, pero TAN PLANA! Que parece imposible que seas una chica-

-¡oye!- grite -… es cierto- agache la cabezo

-lo ves, pero no te preocupes hija mía, realmente es peor de lo que parece-

-…- solo lo mire-jejeje eres un caso- sonreí

Después de todo Castiel era Castiel y era imposible competir contra su lógica… y bueno yo estaba consiente que no era la feminidad en persona… pero tampoco creía que podría llegar a afectarme.

-podría llegar a creer que eres un chico atractivo… y acosarte, tal vez hasta intente violarte y hacer cosas perversas con tu cuerpo…-se acerco y con el mismo tono que utilizaba para relatar sucesos siniestros, susurro en mi oído.

-debes estar de broma…-

-pero si es la verdad… hay chicas tan enfermas… a veces es mas peligroso ser un chico-medio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se retiro.

Estaba acojonado... joder era cierto! Tenia que asegurarme de que Sucrette se enterara de que yo era una chica, antes de que me volviera victima de mi propia especie.

* * *

-siento la tardanza- me acerque a Sucrette

-no importa- me sonrió.

Vamos ella no creía que fuera un chico… es decir, no podría… ¿o si?

* * *

-esta es la sala de delegados- dije ocupándome detrás de puerta

\- ¿Por qué nos escondemos? -

-esperamos el momento indicado…- suspire profundo me di la vuelta y con una patada abrí de golpe la puerta -Nathaniel delegado principal y mi archí enemigo… en Sweet Amoris no cabemos los dos… - el delegado respingo un poco, parecía molesto por la puerta pero me siguió el juego

\- al fin nos vemos a la cara sucio bandido Castiel el forajido- se giro con la misma postura vaquero que yo tenia.

Sucrette se quedo observando un poco divertida y cuando Nathaniel lo noto se ruboririsó solo como el podía hacerlo.

-él es delegando, es una buena persona, dispuesta ayudar… estudia con él y pasaras todos tus exámenes- le dedique a Sucrette –bueno nos vemos luego vaquero- me despedí inclinando el sombrero imaginario que tenia en la cabeza… el solo se mantuvo estático… que raro.

(Nathaniel no solo se ruborizo por que hiso el ridículo frente a la muchacha que le había gustado desde su inscripción en Sweet Amoris esa mañana, si no… JODER! HABÍA ACTUADO COMO VAQUERO ENFRENTE DE UNA CHICA QUE LE GUSTABA! SIMPLEMENTE HABÍA PERDIDO TODO LA DIGNIDAD QUE TENIA!)

-Oh! Y aquí esta el baño, ya sabes por si lo necesitas-*pequeño golpecito en el hombro*-… por cierto yo lo uso muy seguido!... es decir, te lo digo como dato curioso ya sabes- *le guiña un ojo* tal vez había sido una estupidez hacer énfasis en el baño de chicas pero… tenia que estar segura que no creyera que fuera un chico.

-Ok ... -

-Reelv ... No Visto se me libreta? -

-Oh! Lys! Su objetivo es introducir a SUCRETTE -

-es un placer señorita. Mi nombre es Lysandro-

. De Hola-sonrió SUCRETTE * latidos *

-SUCRETTE ... ¿in'll Ir al baño? - Pregunte insistentemente

-oh! claro- se fue corriendo al baño

-evita impresionarte por lo rosa que es el interior del baño de las chicas! Que obviamente ya eh visto-grite, antes de que Sucrette entrara

-¿que fue eso?-

-Castiel dijo que seguro Sucrette se piensa que son hombre, por lo plana que soy… y que ella me violara-

-no creo que ella sea capaz de hacer algo así-

-pensantes lo mismo de _Hans_ y mira lo que paso!-

-no creo que tenga mucho sentido hacer una analogía de _frozen_, después de todo es solo una película…. aun que debo de admitir tu actual apariencia podría confundir a cualquier persona –

-snif snif eso no me ayuda-

-por cierto, Sucrette es nueva verdad-

-Will-

-es una chica muy linda-

-oh! Lys que atrevido de tu parte… ve a buscar tu libreta quieres-

-nos vemos luego Reelv-

(Mientras tanto…En el baño…)

[_Ah! Ese chico también era monísimo! Por dios esta escuela es realmente genial!_]Sucrette

* * *

-y bueno aquí es…-

-Sucrette, Sucrette!-vino corriendo un chico con grandes gafas-te eh estado buscando por todos lados!-

-Ken ... -

-a el no lo eh visto antes por aquí… hola mi nombre es Reelv- sonreí –pareces alguien muy adorable :D –

-…-*mirada celosa y desconfiada de ken*

-:D…-*Reelv nerviosa* -¿quieres una galleta?-

-por supuesto! … Sucrette tu amigo me agrada-

Amigo…? Amigo… amigO… AMIGO! … joder… realmente se creen que soy chico!

-ken, ¿que tal si no vemos luego?-

-CLARO! Nos vemos para regresar juntos! Te espero el la entrada de Sweet Amoris!, nos vemos luego- el chico sale corriendo

-no ken yo no quería decir…- trato de decir Sucrette pero fue ignorada –vale, que más da… Reelv…-

-amigo, amigo, hombre, amigo-hombre!….- *meciéndose en un rincón* -ahh!-*grito de pánico*

[_Este chico me empieza a dar miedo… espera! creerá que lo frenzonee? No pero yo nunca… fue ken el que lo dijo!... JODER! Y si ya no le intereso?!_ ]

-Reelv… -*se acerca un poco*

-eh! ¿Reelv que es lo que te pasa?- *lo patea*

-…-*Reelv rueda por el piso*

-hay… espero no a verla roto, eh! Idiota! Que gilipolleces estas haciendo?-

_[… oh… pero ese chico… es realmente atractivo!_]

-CASTIEL!-*lo sujeta del cuello*-ME VAN A VIOLAR!-

-¿que? No hablaras enserio… joder debí de haber escuchado a Peggy… ella decía "no asustes a la niña, se traumara" vaya estupidez...-mira a Sucrette – ¿y tu que? Se te perdió algo-

-Un no yo ... -

-espera… ¿tu eres la nueva?-

, Emm, esto ... si mi nombre es-SUCRETTE

-ah, pues Sucrette, ves esta criatura que esta aquí- *señala a Reelv*-es una chica-

-eh!?- *Sucrette totalmente sacada de onda*[_Espera! No es un chico!? Es decir que todo este tiempo… yo pensé que… o por dios!_ ]*súper avergonzadísima* -entiendo...-*decaída*[_solo espero que los demás chicos no sean chicos… _]

-ah! Por cierto la delegada rubia… esa, también es chica- y esa fue la travesura de Castiel del día de hoy~

* * *

-podrías a verme dicho que era una broma-

-no tengo la culpa de que seas tan idiota-

\- ¿Cómo la iba yo sé que el captaría más indirecta? -

-tal vez estaba perdido en tus ojos… ¿lo recuerdas? Son 4-

-oh! Por cierto, tu también me mentiste, no puedes quejarte-

-yo?! ¿En que?-

\- la chica nueva… ella… es mi tipo-

* * *

Ok! Mis amores esto es todo… no me dijeron como iba a ser Sucrette en cuanto a personalidad y pues la puse algo de todo xD

Y bueno no se como prefieran los capítulos… estaba pensando en dejar un tiempo para que aparezcan Alexy y Armin… pero ah! SON TAN ARDIENTES! Que… posiblemente los pondré en el siguiente episodio por que se me ancha ;D

-También cambiare el modo de narración, a tercera persona

\- hay algunos errores no proporcionados por mi persona (que no eh podido corregir) ocasionados al subir el documento... así que perdonar~~

Y … es todo xD hay luego los bendeciré con mas de mi hermosa presencia -3- (?) chaito~


	3. La Pijamada, La Playa y el Sándwich

Ultimamente eh olvidado como ser social ... xD

Ok! Esas es mi vida chicas y es triste olvidar serlo… así que salgan y besen algunos culitos, que no esta de mas~ :D...

Joder! Mi cabeza no funciona bien el día de hoy! Quiero ligar con un uke y no paso de la pregunta del queso ¬-¬ (ya saben… "te guata el queso?")

xD además me dicen que es seme y eso me asusta (Kris Fegusson jamás será uke ò.ó) *¬* pero es hermoso nsdvubdjvubd

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Chinomiko**

* * *

Los días habían pasado Sweet Amoris había integrado a una colaborativa estudiante en el instituto y todo era mas bello de lo que se recordaba ~

Los pasillos eran tranquilos…y después de muchos "episodios" la intrépida Reelv regresaba a clases, ¿alguien se pregunta la razón de su ausencia? ¿Por que esta "chica" (si así la podemos llamar) ah faltado desde la perdida de Mike a la amorosa reconciliación de Rosaya y Leigh? "asuntos familiares" dice el justificante de ausencia, veamos que tan familiar asido el puente de 4 episodios nivel CDM ;D.

-corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, CORRE, CORRE, CORRE! - Se repitió incesantemente el alienigena, pero apunto de llegar justo a tiempo al aula, sintió al peligroso pelirrojo-bravucón- _Pinkie Pie_ de su _BF,_ le interrumpía el paso de una manera salvaje y correcta(?) (Le puso el pie)

-eh! Fenómeno! Te eh estado buscando durante días! Me vas a decir por que despareces de repente y no respondes el teléfono!?- gruño el pelirrojo (teñido) a la chica ahora desplomada en el suelo (y con el pie ahora enzima de ella)

-tsk! Pu… pu… PUTA _PINKIE PIE_!- grito levantando un poco la cabeza

-esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír!- le pisa la cabeza

-Castiel! Quítale el pie de encima a mi primera plana! Y estrella de la columna de entrevistas-(Peggy al rescate :,D) lo empuja

Castiel refunfuño, Peggy, se agacho y sostuvo la cara de Reelv, con cariño y cuidado, acomodando le las gafas…

-Peggy…- se reincorporo Reelv con lágrimas en los ojos

-DONDE COÑO HAS ESTADO!?- agito Peggy a la "pequeña" Reelv (es mas alta que ella)

-FUE MAMÀ, FUE MAMÀ! – respondió como si se tratara de respuesta suficiente

-entiendo…-

Peggy, Castiel, Nathaniel a veces Lysandro sabían de lo peligrosa y zafada que debía de estar la madre de Reelv… una mujer cuarentona obsesionada con el fin del mundo que lo espera desde su adolescencia y peor aun… lo quería enfrentar! Pero no era simplemente un juego!

Los chicos sabían que por su seguridad no podían acercarse a más de 30m de la propiedad. Que las líneas telefónicas podían noquearte en los primeros 5 segundos. Que si llegabas a tocar el timbre, terminarías cayendo en una puerta trama en la que tal vez morirías!

Después de escuchar esto, se les recomienda absoluta discreción si no quieres una muerte segura!... Y recuérdenlo!... el fin del mundo esta cerca! (?)

-el césped estaba húmedo en la mañana y mi madre pensó que era una señal del apocalipsis por que la noche anterior no había llovido…-hiso una leve pausa seguida de un profundo suspiro –ah! Así que pase los últimos días bajo tierra, en el bunker, alimentándome de comida en polvo y agua. Hoy en la mañana la vaca dio a luz, así que mamá dijo que estábamos salvadas… -

-"falsa alarma numero 14-presagios del apocalipsis: debes de revisar el césped!"-titulo Peggy a las notas que se apuntaba en su libreta

-…si las vacas dan a luz nos salvamos…- a completo Castiel –…pero Reelv seguirá siendo plana. Nota: necesita beber mas leche-

-Cállate Castiel ¬ ¬ -

* * *

Dicen… que si bebes leche tus pechos crecerán… Reelv ah bebido leche toda su vida y ni siquiera llega a la copa "A" en definitiva esa es una señal del apocalipsis…

-Oh! ! Reelv - sonrisa

-_Su_! Tiempo, sin verte!... no te importa que te llame "Su", verdad?

-no, jejeje, esta bien… oye! Va a ser el cumpleaños de Melody y esta organizando una pijamada….-Sucrette de repente le empezaron a arder las mejillas… la idea de estar ablando con un chico mono le decoro la cabeza… pero Reelv no era un chico, si no una chica… aun que sus ojos la engañaran, la realidad seguía siendo esa- ¿me preguntaba si podrías ir? es hoy en la noche…- no pudo evitar desviar la mirada… eso había parecido como la petición de una cita, ella y Reelv… su sensual apariencia le confundía el corazón… 3

-¿pijamada…? Jejeje lo siento a mi madre no le gusta que duerma fuera, perdón- el corazón de Su se quebró… La habían rechazado!

-oh! No importa- fingió una sonrisa y volvió a repetirse "es una chica, es una chica, es una CHICA!"

(~ Parámetro Salseo _Nikki_ xD)

* * *

-Peggy sabias que hoy es el cumpleaños de Melody? La chica nueva esta invitando a las demás a una pijamada y…-

-que lindo Reelv!… al menos la perra de Melody te ah invitado a ti-

-yo nunca dije que me había invitado… espera, ¿que?... a ti no…?-

-¡claro que no! Sin duda, esta molesta por lo de Nathaniel-

-¿por que?, ¿que paso?-

-nada importante, solo que a la gente le molesta que hable sobre la verdad! Y ambas sabemos que la chica le trae rollo al rubiecito…-

-Peggy… tranquila…-

* * *

-Y bien Sucrette como te ah ido?-

-bueno, Kim no podrá ir, violeta a aceptado y Reelv…-

-Reelv? No debiste de invitar a Reelv- interrumpió Melody golpeándose la frente

-eh? ¿Por que no?-

-¡es la mejor amiga de Peggy!... además de ser algo extraña… yo no tengo nada contra ella, pero….-

-cualquier forma me ha dicho que no- interrumpió esta vez Su

-oh! Entonces esta bien-

* * *

Reelv noto lo molesta que estaba Peggy con todo el lio de la pijamada, así que propuso que ellas hicieran una, pero como Reelv tiene estrictamente prohibido no llegar a dormir a su casa… terminaron quedando con Castiel, lys y la recién reconciliada pareja de Rosaya y Leigh para ir a ver _Frozen_ (por tercera vez consecutiva)

-¿quien ah tenido la putusima idea de ir a perder el tiempo una película de críos?-

-¿quien dijo que íbamos a ver la película?- coqueteó Rosa a Leigh

-es una película bastante interesante y constructiva–defendió el victoriano

-además si entrabamos a ver los juegos del hambre… alimentaríamos los instintos asesinos de Peggy...–

-aun no puedo creer que Hans sea malo…-dijo el peliblanco

* * *

Al día siguiente había un extraño alboroto en el colegio, Sucrette estaba algo nerviosa y alborotada por la noche anterior… nadie insinúa nada pero según Castiel estuvieran haciendo mas que comentar tontadas de niñas…

-joder Castiel eso es asqueroso!-

-es de esperarse de un grupo de adolescentes, las hormonas están por los cielos! –

-y tu que sabes… además no es como… espera! Eso significa que tu y lys…-

-claro que no!... lo ves tu también eres una mal pensada Reelv! Nosotros nunca haríamos algo como eso…-

-bueno al menos eso es lo que tú dices… pero han pasado tantas noches aquí… solos, en el instituto… ah! Y ahora que recuerdo Nathaniel también pasa aquí mucho tiempo…cuando no hay nadie… observando!-

-… ignorare las insinuaciones sexuales con el estúpido del delegado solo por una cosa…-

-¿cual?-

-viene Peggy escóndete- levanta a Reelv, le cubre la boca y se esconde entre los casilleros.

Pasa Peggy, sin notarlos

-que fue eso- quitándose la mano de Cas de la boca

-si te veía, probablemente te alejaría de mi como siempre lo hace….- eso podría haber significado algo para todo el mundo menos para Reelv… Reelv no entiende las indirectas…-ahora si, pequeña sabandija… como que me emparejas con el estúpido delegado lame culos!?-pero Reelv si entendí las amenazas… así que huyo de Castiel…

(Momento cariñoso para _loka13_ ~)

* * *

Después de los exámenes… (Nada diferente que contar). Algunos alumnos del Sweet Amores se reunieron en la playa.

-Oh! Cuanta arena!-exclamo Reelv

-parece como si nunca fueras ido a una playa…-exclamo Castiel

-soy alérgica al sol, mi madre creía que moriría... y morir antes del apocalipsis no es nada épico, por eso gran parte de mi infancia tenia puesto un sombrero con un pabellón que cubría todo mi cuerpo-

-eso explica tu piel casi trasparente…- señalo Peggy

-también tus deficiencias, mírate! Escuálida, sin bubis…ni siquiera puedes lucir un bikini, pobre de ti hija mía-se compadeció el pelirrojo acariciando la cabeza de Reelv de forma agresiva

-Ya basta! ¡Suficiente! me haces daño! -

Todas las chicas del insti lucían magníficos y sensuales bikinis, Rosaya vestía el más atrevido… no dejando tan atrás a Sucrette que intentaba mostrarle a Castiel que ella no era una tabla de planchar~. Reelv ni siquiera usaba el traje de baño completo como Violeta… ella ni siquiera tenia traje de baño! Solo llevaba playera y short, nada sensual por cierto…

-Castiel si no quieres que te declare peligro público, suéltala ahora mismo-

-agua fiestas…-

-gracias Peggy…-

* * *

Después que Castiel, saliera a coquetear y admirar el bikini de Sucrette y todos los demás chicos (lys, Nathaniel, Dake) le siguieran también, Reelv y Peggy conversaban mientras comían unos sándwiches.

-después de los exámenes apenas eh podido saber que ah pasado mientras no fui a la escuela…-

-no hubo cosas tan importantes… Nathaniel robo los exámenes, Sucrette rebelo que en realidad había sido la hija no deseada, Amber, Mike volvió a perderse… -

-¿volvió a hacerlo? Joder ese bicho es un fastidio… lo odio des que me toco buscarlo… el estúpido perro destruyo los rosales de Jade y el se enfado conmigo…-

-recuerdo eso…-

-si… fue lamentable… no me gustan los perros tan gays…-

-¿y demonio?-

-demonio es un buen chico! –Acaricio al animal recostado a un lado suyo -¿que mas?-

-ken uno de los nuevos lo trasfirieron a una escuela militar… al parecer era abusado por Amber y sus amigas-

-¿ken….?-hace memoria- oh! Pero parecía tan adorable ese chico~ vaya que Amber tiene talento para joder a mundo…-mira a Amber pasar con la piel roja- y joderse a si misma… seguro ah sido por tanto maquillaje-

-no me sorprendería… pero al parecer el helado que se comió le causo alergia… esto estará en mi primera plana- señalo Peggy volviendo a colocarse los binoculares

-¿enserio? Estas trabajando en vacaciones?-

-el trabajo de una periodista nunca termina!... oh! Pero quien es ese espécimen tan sexy de hombre… oh! Oh dios se acerca, se acerca!... viene del minúsculo círculo de "todos aman a Sucrette", mi instinto de periodista me dice que los chicos no lo dejaron unirse al club-

-hola chica linda…- se dirigió Dake a Peggy – ¿me permites decir que tus pecas son hermosas?-

-solo si me concedes una entrevista guapetón~-

-ajam!- interrupción de Reelv

-oh! Lo siento, no había visto a tu hermano… ¿te gustaría venir a dar una vuelta?-vuelven a ignorar a Reelv

-¿hermano?-confundida, pero el rubiecito le suena…

-solo si antes me dices tu nombre, surfista sexy~-

-mi nombre es Dakota, pero todos me dicen Dake, muñeca-

-espera Dake!?... veo que no has cambiado en nada tus mañas!-

-disculpa, ¿te conozco?-

-que no recuerdas? Viví en la casa de tu tío por una semana!-

-lo siento, mi tío es extraño, pero no creo que sea pedófilo...-

-¿que? No me refiero a eso! Recuerdas a mi madre?… la loca de las armas…-

-oh! Pero como olvidarlo!... pero si no mal recuerdo… la señora "fin del mundo" tenia una hija…-

-soy una chica!-

-pues no se te nota! Y yo que tenía la esperanza que la chica con la cortina en la cabeza, le favoreciera la pubertad…-decepcionado – Reelv! … tal vez si nos volvemos a ver, salgamos a ligar con unas nenas…-

-no soy lesbiana…-

-tal vez no, pero... tu actual aparecía podría llamar la atención… eso me beneficiaria a mi... ten aquí esta mi teléfono- le da un papelito –ahora si me permites… le debo una entrevista a tu amiga de las pecas sexys…-se va con Peggy

-… algo me dice que lo volveré a ver…-

* * *

Después de las vacaciones, los preparativos para la carrera de orientación, iniciaron.

Ayudarle a la directora! y demás… Reelv, estaba con Nathaniel ayudándolo con unas cosas… ya que Melody no estaba ahí para hacerlo.

-entonces te decía… siempre tienes que mantener la guardia cuando estés boxeando-

-intentare recordarlo, antes de me vuelvas a dejar el ojo morado…-

-lo siento!-

Llega Sucrette

Hola Nathaniel ... Sonríe

-ho-ola Sucrette- sonrisa nerviosa –vienes por el pase de salida verdad…- se lo entrega -nos vemos luego-

-gracias-

SUCRETTE Se Va

-oh!~, El delegado- se burla

-no es lo que parece!... Reelv… deberías irte, ya no necesitaré mas ayuda…-

-vaya! Pero que borde!-

-yo no quería…-

-esta bien, uno se acostumbra cuando pasa el tiempo suficiente con Castiel, nos vemos-

Reelv, guarda sus cosas y se dirige a la salida…

-debería, cerciorarme que Castiel y Peggy ya se fueron… tal vez me estén esperando…- Reelv se regresa y pasa por enfrente de la dirección, ve a un chico de cabello azul, se le queda viendo.

-**…!**\- lo nota -este... Hola!- sonríe

-Hola-se sonroja

-soy nuevo, mi nombre es Alexy…-

-yo soy Reelv… ¡tengo que irme! Bienvenido a Sweet Amoris!- sale corriendo

* * *

nbdjavbsdbsdk *se desace de amor*

yo se, yo se! es bello *w* y si! me desago de amor cuando leo que les encanta 3 3~~ (pero es decir... ¿como no les podría encantar?)

las partes/capítulos que siguen, realmente me encantan! y se desfasa un poco de todo lo que es la historia del videojuego... aun que igual iré metiendo cosillas encantadoras xD de cada capitulo (por que me encanta parodiarlo!)

pongan comentarios que a uno siempre le motiva eso~~ y a mi me causan orgasmo *w*, asi que si quieren un Kris feliz háganlo! D: o las violo (?)

en cuanto a los capítulos... aquí pues hice mi propia cronología... :3

A ver, esto es así:

Epi1= recolectas los que falta para tu inscripción ( off/Reelv)

Epi2= conoces a los chicos (on/Reelv) capitulo "Bienvenida (?)"

Espi3=búsqueda de Mike (off/reelv)

Epi4= venganza de Amber y fantasma (off/reevl) * la única diferencia en esto es que ya conoces a lys

Epi5= ayudar a Nataniel con el robo de exámenes (off/reelv)

Epi6= ayudar a rosa y a su novio (off/Reelv)

Epi7,8 y 9= (on/Reelv) "**La Pijamada, La Playa y el Sándwich~**"

*El chiste con esto es decir en que capis se ha quedado todo igual y demás y no se me pierdan xD

sexo para todo el mundo: D! vemos -3-3


	4. El Amor

….hola, gente… el día de hoy no estoy de muy buen humor que digamos, digamos que mi pinche hermano menor se la ha pasado probando sus wokitokis de segunda mano… uno lo deja donde estoy yo y empieza de decir boludeses que me irritan de sobre amanera… les mencione que los aparatejos eran de segúnda mano no? Pues el que me deja a mi no puede mandar respuestas… lo detesto...

… Muy bien ladys! Sigamos con Corazon de melón! Que la vida es bella

Era una mañana hermosa, las aves cantaban los perros labraban y La madre de Reevl había sido recluida en un campamento "anti-trastornos terroristas".

-Reevl-llamo Castiel cuando el alienígena pasó enfrente suyo

-buen día Peggy~-

-Peggy?! Oye mocoso! No puedes ignorarme y solo fingir que estas escuchando-el pelos rojos teñido agarro a su escuálida BFF y la agito como trapo viejo

-la noticia de hoy?, vaya creo que es realmente interesante- dijo con un suspiro, sus gafas casi se le caían de la cabeza y se tambaleo por los pasillos como si fuera inalado rosas (?)

Castiel quedo confundido… así no era Reevl, ¿que le pasaba?

-sabes que le pasa a Reevl?, acaba de llamarme pinkie pie y me dio esto…. Me parece que le pertenece a demonio- dijo pasándole una bolsita de sobras de comida

-¡claro que no! este es mi almuerzo ¡tonto!-refunfuño molesto Castiel, arrebatándole la bolsa a Lysandro y empezando a devorar boronas de papas fritas y trocitos de tocino un poco quemados.

El victoriano expreso una pequeña mueca de asco que trato de ocultar por mera educación y prosiguió a seguir hablando antes de que se le olvidara lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-parece estar más distraída de lo habitual…-

-sih!…- pronuncio Castiel aun con la comida en la boca

-hola chicos!, se han enterado que hay un alumno nuevo en Sweet Amoris?-dijo sorpresivamente Sucrette que llegaba de un salto, los reflejos de los chicos relucieren cuando Castiel lanzo la bolsa de "sobras" a algún sujetó… se limpio la boca y volvió a su pose ruda y Lys relucía con su victoriana apariencia.

-eh Sucrette! Ya encontraste la libreta de Lysandro?-

-Lysandro perdió su libreta de nuevo?-

-perdí mi libreta de nuevo?...-dijo el tercero-que desafortunado comienzo de día-

-no te preocupes te ayudare a encontrarla-sonrió Su al victoriano

-eso seria muy amable de tu parte…-entonces una atmósfera de romance decoro a Su y a Lys que se miraron por un largo momento

-hey! aun estoy aquí! -interrumpió Castiel

-oh! Lo siento-se disculpo Sucrette con las mejillas coloradas

-¿así que hay un Alumno nuevo?-repuso Lys

-ahora entiendo por que se me hizo novedad ver a un fulano con pintas ridículas, cuando llegue al colé-

-yo también vi a alguien que me pareció poco familiar al inicio, pero me parecía de lo más normal-

-a ti cualquier cosa te parece normal mírate como andas- gruño Castiel haciendo hincapié en la forma de vestir…. Del victoriano (valga la rebundancia) muy victorianamente ~

-dime que no has vuelto a criticar mi forma de vestir-

-mierda [se me ha escapado]…. y que si lo hice?!-

Una pesada tensión callo entre los dos chicos y Su no tenia ni idea de lo que debía de hacer.

-ya te lo eh explicado mas de mil veces!-

-pues se me ah olvidado! Te suela familiar? Señor "no se donde carajo deje mi put* libreta?"!-

-eso fue un golpe bajo… hasta para ti Castiel-

-uh! …. Chicos, no peleen- trato de apaciguar Sucrette pero fue rotundamente ignorada

-estoy seguro que tu cabello no es natural!-

-no creo que estés en posición de criticar mi tinte, ¡rojo intenso!- respondió Lys

-a quien le llamas rojo intenso ojos de canica impar!?-

Su no sabia que hacer trato de ponerse en medio pero la testosterona era garrafal en la plena juventud!

-oigan!? Alguien sabe que le pasa a Reevl?-pregunto Peggy y Su aprovecho el memento para huir de la palea.

-Peggy!... algo le pasa a Reevl?-

-oh! Bueno, solo esta un poco extraña, es decir más de lo normal… como si fuera visto a Jade o algo así…. Espera!, Castiel! Jade aun no vuelve cierto?!- exclamo la periodista agitando a Castiel sacándolo de su lucha con Lysandro

-pero que!? Eh! Pero que te pasa Peggy? Quieres pelea?-

-déjate de gilipolleses!, Jade volvió seguramente! Debemos detener a Reevl!-

-Jade?, iré por la correa- afirmo el pelo rojo

-correa?-pregunto Su, imaginándose lo peor, bajo su experimentada mente… es decir! … por las cosas que le habían contado… en algún momento… definitivamente no lo había aprendido durante la pijamada en la casa de Melody, eso era seguro!

-Detenerla de que?- esta vez fue Lys en su olvidadiza memoria había bloqueado las escenas de horror que había pasado el año pasado

-oh! Por dios no me digas que lo has olvidado- dijo Castiel

-olvidar que?-

-lo publique en el periódico y las secuelas duraron meses!-

-secuelas de que?- volvió a preguntar el victoriano

-el enamoramiento de Reevl!-dijeron al unísono los 2 BBF de la mencionada

-Reevl esta enamorada?-

-olvídalo Peggy, será mas tardado contarle-

-tienes razón-

-mmm…-el victoriano frunció el seño

-dásela- dijo Castiel y Peggy rebusco en su mochila para lanzarle un chocolate a Lys-tenemos una misión que cumplir estarás mas seguro aquí!- exclamo Al salir corriendo.

-….. a veces siento que me pierdo de cosas importantes- dijo Lys y volteo a ver a Sucrette, la cual ya no se encontraba a su lado… seguramente había llegado un nuevo objetivo a su cabeza y había salido para cumplirlo.

_****Nuevo Objetivo: preguntar que paso con Reevl y Jade hace un año**_

* * *

-hola Nathaniel!- dijo la chica llamando la atención del delegado

-oh! Hola Su-sonrió el rubio con un montón de documentos oportunamente importantes y no extraños en sus manos

-oye tu sabes que pasa con Reevl y Jade?-al terminar la oración Nathaniel dejo caer accidentalmente todos los papeles

\- Joder!- exclamo para empezar a recogerlos

-oh! Déjame ayudarte!- propuso la chica

-gracias Su eres muy amable pero ah sido mi estupidez, lo haré yo- dijo amablemente el rubio apresurándose a recoger los papeles pero Su aun así continuo con su colaboración –vaya gracias, no te fueras molestado- Nathaniel trato de tomar las hojas que Su había recogido pero ella no las soltó, tenia una amigable y perturbadora expresión que le pedía a Nathaniel que le contase lo que quería saber.

-cuéntame Nath yo se que tu sabes!-

El año pasado Reevl había sido flechada por el jardinero del colegio, había sido algo normal, platónico y puro. La chica llegaba temprano a jardinería y se iba tarde, ponía minuciosa atención al jardinero, mientras él dedicaba guiños y la miraba con sus enigmáticos ojos verdes~

Pero un día paso algo terrible! Lo que paso fue!... [Esta historia fue censurada por la cruda realidad que representa, la inocencia de los niños dependen de nosotros así que es mejor que no lo sepan D: …. gracias]

-oh por dios!- exclamo Su, al enterarse

-lo se, fue horrible, una sombra oscura en la historia de este colegio, pero lo mas importante, es que, Reevl y Jade, no vuelvan a verse jamás –

-pero Jade esta en la escuela! Oí a Castiel a Peggy hablar sobre ello-

-Eso es imposible Sucrette, si Jade fuera vuelto yo lo sabría- dijo amablemente el delegado –no hay de que preocuparse-

-¿Enserio?-

-por supuesto- la sonrisa de Nathaniel, decoro la mirada de confianza que le daba a Su y un montón de flores rodeo a la pareja, parecía mágico, como sacado de un manga.  
-Aham!- exclamo Melody –lamento interrumpir… pero la directora quiere que le entregues las boletas de los alumnos Nath-

-oh! Cielos como pude olvidarme de eso?!- exclamo el rubio y se apresuro a salir con los papeles que había rejuntado hace poco –nos veremos luego Su!- se despido de la chica, sin ni siquiera notar nuevamente a Melody

-nos vemos luego Nath- respondo Sucrette

A Mel le parecía haber sentido como una flecha atravesaba su corazón, de una manera letal, sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión triste, estaba celosa, pero no podía hacer nada, más que observar.

* * *

-has tenido suerte?- pregunto Peggy desde el celular  
-no la veo por ninguna parte…-

-ach, sigue buscando!, no puede estar lejos…-

-a ja… oye siendo tu una cotilla como es que aun no la encuentras, es decir siempre encuentras lo que buscas…-

-… como has logrado hacerme sentir alagada y ofendida a la vez?... soy una reportera Castiel! Y una muy buena, si tomara esto enserio, entonces Reevl ya estaría conmigo!-

-… espera por que no lo tomas enserio?!, sabes que esto no es un juego, no? Es de vida o muerte!-

-estas insinuando que no me preocupo por Reevl? Déjame decirte que yo era su mejor amiga aun antes de conocerte!-

-quieres discutir por eso? Ella prefiere contarme cosas antes que a ti!-

-hay! Ahora si te pasaste pinki pie…-

Reevl, no estaba huyendo, ni siquiera estaba escondida, había pasado por la espalda de Castiel y enfrente de Peggy pero ambos no habían reaccionado, había pasado a la jardinería y cortado algunas flores… en realidad llevaba las flores en una maseta, pues Jade le prohibió una vez que hiciera tal cosa.

Alexy, hacia los últimos tramites para su inscripción, Su había aparecido y ahora solo le hacia falta un clip, pero estaba bien, mientras se sentaba en una banca en el patio de la escuela, una persona se le acerco.

-hola…-

-Hola! Eres Reevl cierto? Nos vimos ayer…- antes de que Alexy terminara Reevl le tendió las flores

-soy para ti… de bienvenida!…-la chica tenia las mejillas de color rosa, Alexy estaba lo que le sigue, que era esto?!

-oh! Gracias, pero que amigables son en esta escuela- dijo divertido.

-si…- trato de seguir Reevl, pero no había entendido esa expresión.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Reevl no sabia que decir y Alexy no sabia que preguntar.. ¿Eres gay? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te gustaría salir de compras algún día? Bastante directas para empezar una conversación, supongo.

Entonces Reevl pudo notar a un pelos rojos, lanzando con furia su celular al suelo, después de gritarle "vete al diablo"

-Castiel…?- se pregunto y se acerco a el –enseguida vuelvo-

Alexy se quedo en aquella banca, viendo como Reevl era regañada por Castiel, no pudo poner mas atención en lo que decían, pues Su se acerco al del cabello azul.

-oh! Hola Alexy… no sabes que gracioso fue conocer a Armin… al principio dije "oh! ¿Por que Alexy tiene el cabello distinto?" jajaja creo que hice el ridículo-

-eh? No te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados a de vez en cuando confundir a la gente-

-jejeje así… wow, así que son gemelos –

-si, al menos eso dice mamá- bromeo

-jajaja… oh! Que bonitas flores!-

-oh! Si son lindas, me las dio ese chico y dijo que eran de bienvenida-

-que?- Sucrette volvió a ver a Castiel y Reevl peleando… seguro se refería al primero -pero…. Pero si a mi no me dieron nada cuando era nueva! –

-enserio?, pensé que la dirección las había mandado como formalidad…-

-tal vez has sido el alumno número 100 en inscribirte fuera de tiempo-

-jajaja posiblemente… eres muy divertida, sabes-

-oh! Gracias, oye sabias que…-

Mientras tanto… Castiel y Reevl

-te estuve buscando todo el día patata-Alienígena!-

-patata… que? Pero si te vi en la mañana y te entregue tu almuerzo….- castiel golpeo a Reevl en la cabeza después de que terminara

-se lo diste a Lysandro! Menos mal que no fue Peggy… No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que me mantengo de las sobras de tu casa! –

-och… pero tu tienes la culpa por no saber cocinar…-

-(cierto) no importa ven aquí- le tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia alguna dirección.  
-pero si aun no quiero irme!... estaba con alguien!- volvió su mirada a Alexy, Sucrette reía junto a él, parecían divertirse… parecía que todo el mundo se divertía con Sucrette.  
-es precisamente lo que quiero evitar! No es adecuado que vayas con Jade, reacuerda lo que paso hace un año-había algo en ese comentario que había detonado a Reevl, la chica sacudió la mano para deshacerse del agarre de Castiel.  
-no soy un niño pequeño, déjame en paz!- dijo molesta y se alejo.  
Castiel permaneció un pactado por un momento, Reevl; no se molestaba, no se ponía triste, no se ría, tan solo era rara y de vez en cuando alguna emoción se escapaba de su cuerpo… y esa era una emoción nueva.  
-eh! Reevl! A donde vas?! Háblame!- grito el pelirrojo, siguiéndola. 

* * *

Bueno… eso es todo… no estoy seguro si puedo poner Link en este sitio… :v pero aquí hay una imagen de los bocetos de Reevl (*/-*/ es hermoso) si alguien pregunta sobre el "ya no soy un niño" que dijo Reevl solo fue por que últimamente me cuesta verla como mujer…. :v es que estoy seguro que es trans! Tanta plenitud no es posible! (además de que posiblemente tenga un conflicto con los géneros y no los entienda)

Creo que en un futuro lo veo loquito por alguna de las chicas (por Kim por ejemplo) ya que es sensual! */-*/ (al chile yo si saldría con ella… o con Violetta… o Charlotte xD

Si le gusta Alexy, y pues Alexy siempre será gay y físicamente le pareció lindo Reevl… se que alguien dirá que Reevl no es mucho su tipo… (Después a Kentin, suena extraño no lo creen?) pero Reevl y Kentin tiene algo en común! Que ambos son buenos chicos! (y les gustan las galletas)… además , claro que ambos sufren de miopía severa…

pero buuueno :v chao! Ahí nos leemos…

(Posiblemente el próximo capitulo, salga casi al mismo tiempo que este) no es que le apure a escribir… si no que no subiré este hasta al rato…

Sexo para todo el mundo!

PD. Alguien sabe como quitar la auto corrección malévola de Fanficion?


	5. Alienígena Sentimental

Me siento jodimamente realizado */-*/ alguien espero (y sufrió) por mi! *que mágico*  
a veces tengo poco tiempo para revisarlos… y ver que el principio se encuentra igual me hace pensar "ñee seguro está bien"  
Haruka! Me haces sentir el perro más asqueroso y feliz del planeta! Volveré por ti BB!

Mierda! Se me olvido poner el link!  
aquíta: art/Reevl-569510168

O si no busquen lo en mi Deviart (DA) con el mismo nombre que tengo aquí y el titulo de la obra "Reevl"

bueno! Listo! ( de hecho la anterior no es que no lo haya continuado por falta de inspiración o tiempo… si no ese era un buen cierre para un cap)  
pero igual no continúe rápido con el anterior, por falta de inspiración y tiempo.  
(Reevl tal vez sería ree pasiva!)

* * *

Reevl recargaba su cara en sus brazos, hacia mucho viento, estaba en la azotea de Sweet Amoris, lugar inalcanzable por mortales, su celular sonó con la melodía de "el lugar misterioso y desconocido" (?) (que había descargado Castiel apropósito para ponérselo como ringtone)

-quien?-  
-Reevl? Hola, soy Sucrette…Te gustaría acompañarnos a Violeta, Alexy y a mi a ir de compras?-  
-no tengo dinero- respondió, se escucharon unos murmullos en el fondo algo como:

* * *

-No tiene dinero

-no importa, di le que, aun así es divertido-  
-no creo que Reevl entienda eso-  
-que?  
-es cierto…  
-dile que yo le comprare lo que quiera-  
-acaso tienes tanto dinero Alexy?-  
-bueno, los chicos no suelen comprarse muchas cosas… además tome prestado algo de dinero de Armin-

{en algún lugar del planeta, los grito de odio de Gamer suenan cuando se da cuenta que su dinero no esta y no puede comprar ese videojuego que quería…}

* * *

Reevl seguía con el celular pegado a la mejilla, miraba el cielo, ese día estaba sola, Lysandro y Castiel practicaban en el sótano y Peggy escribía un articulo MUY IMPORTANTE!  
Reevl conversaba consigo misma buscando alguna motivación o pasión que le naciera como a sus amigos, pero había un gran desinterés en su persona, tal vez algún día dejaría de mirar las nubes y sus pies tocarían la tierra.

-te gustaría ir Reevl? No importa el dinero, será divertido…- dijo la pequeña violeta, Reevl sonrió, no podía negarle nada a la criatura mas adorable del mundo!

-esta bien, los veo en la entrada en 5 minutos- dijo gentilmente, y los chicos esperaron. El termino " 5 minutos" podía ser relativo para algunas personas… pero no para Reevl, ella se lo tomaba muy literal.

A veces se acordaba cuando Peggy había llegado con la "novedad" de que Violetta se había enamorado del chico nuevo, de Alexy para ser precisos, Reevl pareció emocionarse y le menciono a su mejor amiga que ella también le gustaba el del cabello azul… y que no sabia lo que significaba ser "Gay".

Peggy guardo silencio tal vez mas de unos segundos, Castiel menciono que Reevl tal vez podría ser su tipo y el alienígena pareció agradarle la idea.

Castiel se dio cuenta de que el día en que Reevl se había molestado con el, realmente había sido victima de su propia tristeza. Hace un año, no había sido la chica victima de un ataque sicótico por las hamburguesas rancias de la cafetería, ni había atacado a Jade contagiándolo de una especie rara de rabia, incapacitándolo para cumplir su trabajo como encargado de jardinería… No. 

* * *

Nathaniel le había dicho a Reevl que Jade se transferiría a una escuela diferente, que ya solo vendría ocasionalmente y Reevl pensó que ya no lo vería y que tal vez seria una buena oportunidad para declarar sus sentimientos por el…

Jade la rechazo, dijo que era alguien agradable, pero no sentía lo mismo por "_él_", tal vez Jade se confundió, pero Reevl no baso su rechazo en una confusión, se sintió tan triste después de sentir como las mariposas que había crecido en su estomago por tanto tiempo… tan solo había muerto, que se puso a llorar.

Jade permaneció junto a Reevl hasta que dejo de llorar, esos ruidos extraños que se escuchaban dentro del almacén, ruidos que a figuraban moustros , solo le correspondían a una chica que no sabia que pasaba con sentimientos que le corroían las entrañas… eso había pasado casi en el mismo tiempo que Debrah termino con Castiel. y Nathaniel y él se habían peleado, su mejor amigo pasaba por muchas mas cosas que Reevl y ella olvido contarle lo que había sucedido…

La razón que Castiel le dijera a Reevl "tal vez seas su tipo" era por que él haría lo posible para que Alexy aceptara a el alienígena… Peggy no lo entendió, pues ella si se daba cuenta que era todo lo contrario… Alexy nunca gustaría de una chica.

* * *

\- hola-  
-que tal Reevl?-saludo Su  
-emmm… baje las escaleras- "¿que tal?" no entendía esa expresión  
-donde te habías escondido Reevl?, Sucrette y la pequeña Violetta estuvieron buscándote por todo Sweet Amoris!- Sucrette tenia una expresión de "oh! Santo cielo mis PAs!"  
\- lo siento… te compensare…- prometió Reevl y los chicos salieron hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

Reevl miraba indiscretamente a Alexy y Alexy sonría amigablemente provocando en ambos un color rojo en sus mejillas, solo era atracción física, Reevl era muy serio y Alexy era muy agradable, pero aun no sabían de uno y el otro, cosas importantes.

\- mira este es un bonito vestido! Pruébatelo Su! Es muy tu estilo!- entrego la prenda y empujo adentro del probador a la chica  
-Alexy, tengo demasiados ya!-  
-es cierto… es hora que busque algunos para la pequeña Violetta- sonrió malévolamente, mientras la del cabello morado se ponía roja y apretaba algunas ropas que el de pupilas rosa le había dado para probarse.

Reevl se enterneció con la expresión de Violetta e instintivamente saco el Celular para tomarle una foto

-eso puede ser considerado acoso sexual listillo!- le regaño Kim mientras le quitaba el móvil  
-que es acoso sexual?- pregunto inocentemente el alienigena.  
-vaya pero si tenemos mas compañía!- dijo Alexy trayendo un vestido de encajes que iba a darle a Violetta para que se lo probase.  
\- solo pasaba por aquí… no es el tipo de sitios donde compro ropa… las prendas son demasiado cursis, no es mi estilo-  
-no, claro que no, tu estilo es mucho mas casual y lleno de actitud…- reflexiono Alexy, sintiendo algo de admiración por la morena- pero este es perfecto par Violetta!- volvió a mostrar el vestido.  
-no creo que algo como eso me siente bien…- Violeta agacho la cabeza y Kim se impresiono con lo cierta que era la frase que había dicho Alexy  
-estas loca?! Este es precisamente tu estilo! Ven aquí! Tienes que probártelo!-

Sucrette estaba en el probador, Kim y Violetta se habían ido a quien sabe donde y Alexy y Reevl estaban solos. Había cosquillas en el estomago de ambos, tan solo habia pasado unos segundos en silencio, pero Alexy supo que era la hora para ser amigable.

\- esto nos deja a ti y a mi solo…- Reevl se le acaloraron las mejillas y retrocedió un poco, estaba nervioso- que tal si nos probamos algo de ropa?! Te gustaría? -  
-si- Reevl asintió  
-muy bien! Su iremos a la Sección de hombres! Luego nos muestras como te quedo la ropa!-  
-si…espera que? – la chica no pudo decir nada mas, Alexy y Reevl se había ido mas rápido que su respuesta.

* * *

Alexy tenía manos muy hermosas, pensaba Reevl cuando veía como el chico pasaba los ganchos velozmente buscando tallas, tenia una atención impresionante… realmente le apasionaba la ropa.

-que talla eres Reevl?-le pregunto  
-no lo se- miro como Alexy sobre ponía en su pecho algunas camisas  
-era de suponerlo… tu ropa es bastante holgada, estoy seguro que te quedaría bien algo mas justo… pruébate esto, y dime que tal te queda- dijo lanzando a Reevl al vestidor de los Chicos, Ella no sabia que hacer, no sabia si retroceder, nunca había entrado a un vestidor masculino… pero tampoco creía que hubiera mucha diferencia, así que obedeció.

-eh encontrado algo que estoy seguro que hará juego con lo que te eh dado, trato de adivinar tu talla así que si me equivoco, no me odies- expreso Alexy, dejando mas ropa para Reevl  
-te no te probaras algo?- dijo la chica, asomando su cabeza por la cortina  
-bueno claro que si! Pero aun no encuentro algo que sea mi estilo…-  
-oh! Bien- siguió un prolongado silencio, Alexy esperaba por ver salir a Reevl, pero esperar asi, casi parecía aburrido.  
-oye Reevl… sobre las flores… q-quien, te mando a dármelas?- pero algo que lo mistificaba, por que era demasiado perfecto, era demasiado bueno, para ser verdad…  
\- las flores? Nadie- salio del vestidor, era alto, tenia un abrigo negro, una camisa de algodón, se vea realmente atractivo, Alexy se fuera felicitado por su obra realmente Reevl se sentaba todo muy bien, pero tan dolo tenia la cara roja por escuchar… nadie lo había mandado a darle flores.  
\- como que nadie? Entonces por que me las diste-  
\- era la primera vez que te veía… estabas sentado fuera de la dirección… al día siguiente no podía dejar de pensar en ti por una razón y pensé, que serias el tipo de personas que le gustarían las flores – Reevl estaba siendo sincera y parecía sin emoción, demasiado seria. Alexy se rió, sus gafas estaban chuecas.  
-vaya, pero como has logrado ponerte la camisa alrevez?-  
-los botones estaban del lado contrario…-  
-no lo creo, Las blusas son las que tienen los botones del otro lado… pero te ves bastante bien, con todo y camisa alrevez, vaya realmente tengo talento para encontrar el estilo de las personas- se alabo Alexy y se acerco a acomodarle las gafas a Reevl, resultaba algo extraño…- vaya pero eres demasiado alto! No es justo!- se rió

Reevl sentía muy cerca a Alexy y le dio vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos, miro a otro lado y ahí estaban sus manos… tan lindas.

-me gustan mucho tus manos, son perfectas- dijo agarrando una de ellas.

Alexy ya no sabia si fingir demencia… era seguro que Reevl estaba atraído por el y mentiría si por un segundo dijera que eso no les gustaba… pero por otra lado, ambos no se conocían para nada.

\- me gustas- creyó haberlo pensado, pero las palabras se le habían salido de los labios.  
-tu también me gustas, lo se por que siento mariposas dentro de mi estomago- aclaro Reevl y Alexy pese a la vergüenza y maldición que había lanzado cuando se escucho decir aquello ultimo, se rió.  
-tal vez deberíamos salir algún día-  
-me encantaría- reaccionó rápido "me encantaría" ya había entendido esa expresión.

El celular se Reevl sonó

-jajaja y eso?-  
-que?-  
-esa música-  
-es mi celular… Castiel lo descargo, dijo que iba conmigo- explico intuyendo que a eso se refería.  
-que particular-  
-si… Bueno?-  
\- Reevl? Donde están tú y Alexy?! Ya los busque por toda la tienda-  
-estamos en el vestido de chicos-  
-pero si tu eres una chica!-  
-ah!... eso- no entendía el por que se lo recordaba- ya vamos para allá-  
-Sucrette?-  
-si, parece molesta-

Alexy había comprado un vestido para Sucrette y la camisa para Reevl… a cambio y como muestra de gratitud, Reevl invito a comer a ambos.  
-pensé que no tenias dinero…-  
\- no tengo dinero para ropa- señalo su billetera donde estaba seccionada como "Comida" "Ropa" "Castiel" y "Cambio"  
-hay demasiado dinero en la sección de Castiel- observo Alexy  
-yo tampoco lo entiendo… no eh comprado ropa en ya hace mas de un año y sigue vació-  
Alexy se rió fuertemente.  
-le has dejado tu billetera Castiel Reevl?-  
-… emm-  
-no creo que necesites mas explicaciones- se apresuró Alexy - eres muy adorable Reevl- dijo tiernamente y le despeino el cabello  
\- me recuerdas a Lysandro…- (solo que con la única diferencia que el olvida las cosas… tu simplemente no las entiendes) pensó Sucrette

* * *

El día era soleado, calido, había una situación que se discutía en los pasillos… sobre parejas para una excursión o algo así

Pero antes castiel se acerco a Sucrette  
-Su…-  
-Buen día Castiel-  
-Reevl me dijo que salieron Alexy, tu y violeta con ella ayer en la noche…-  
-si… -  
-si, bueno no soy un cotilla como Peggy- se defendió mientras se sacudia el cabello-pero, a Reevl le gusta Alexy-  
-enserio? Es una lastima Alexy es gay, no le conviene gustar de él, ya que es una chica…- Castiel detuvo la palabrería de Sucrette con uno de sus dedos.

\- el caso esta que, a pesar de eso, a Reevl le esta yendo muy bien con ese chico raro… y no quiero que alguien arruine eso- parecía una amenaza-Reevl es como mi hija y tengo que decirte que Alexy no es tipo de chico que me gustaría para ella… pero ella lo eligió y solo me queda apoyarla-  
-aww, vaya eso es muy tierno de tu parte Castiel- eso avergonzó al del cabello rojo  
-el caso es que… Alexy no debe de enterarse que Reevl no es un hombre, ok?-

Sucrette entendió lo que Castiel quiso decirle, quería que encubriera el genero de Reevl

-pero es que como quieres que haga eso?-  
-Su… tu eres muy buena en ayudar a la gente, confió en ti- dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza y se fue

* * *

Muy bien amores! Hasta aquí lo dejo o! enviare mucha miel a esta parodia! Perdonar que fue muy serio uvu, supongo que mi actitud explosiva se apaciguó, con la melancolía de este año sádico en el colegio… siento los cuchillos clavados en mi espalda, pero aun sigo tomando Té con Tita y con Ramona…(?)  
les recomiendo hacer tareas! Y trabajos! Entre mas rápido se acostumbran mejor, vean la realidad!

Nota1: Kim siempre le habla con pronombre masculinos a Reevl  
Nota 2: Reevl (si estuviera en el juego) seria el tipo de personajes que te haría gastar muchos PAs, pero te recompensaría con el doble cuando le encontraras! (seguro que si)

si alguien se me empieza a poner perro por que Alexy le guste Reevl siendo ella niña… déjenme deciles que el amor libre y puro! Bueno… tal vez no, pero no se me exalten… quiero que me digan si Su estará recuerdo en ocultarle a Alexy que Reevl es una chica, o hará lo que le pidió Cas y la encubra… (Solo para que saber) al rato continuo… feliz Hallowen! Muchos dulces para ustedes!.

Otra cosa!  
les gustaría... (por que quiero agregar lo de la salida al bosque y toda esa mamada) que esta vez si fueran los gemelos a la escurcion?  
bueno! me dicen eh! y por ahí si quieren pongan parejas y todo eso, que igual tomo sus opiniones siempre en cuenta

Y prospero DIA DE MERTOS! (Aquí en México Chinga!) *sale corriendo, le encanta el día de muertos*


	6. Corazones rotos

Sé que troleo mucho, pero después de mandar a la verga mi educación básica… (Si, la prepa sigue siendo básica :v) no tengo ánimo de no sentirme mal por eso…

Ok, ok ¡no!, no mandaré a la verga nada, porque si lo hago no poder estudiar Artes, ¡y eso me pondría muy, muy mal!

Antes del reventón quiero presentarles a la persona más dulce y apachurrable del sistema solar que arderá como un rollito de canela bajo el fin del mundo! …. pero si se porta bien tal vez Reevl le haga un lugarcito en su búnker

¡D, de Danny! (aplausos) ¡ok! a continuación, el episodio de hoy… con una gran y jugosa sorpresa :D (Que emocionante!)

Danny: Oye, oye, oye... espera, ¿cómo que un rollito de Canela? ¡Yo soy ruda! Ruda como... como... ¿Alguien muy rudo? Uhmm, ¡sí! Como sea, aclarado ese punto, ¡el capítulo,yeah! Ya habrá tiempo de presentaciones.

* * *

Se supone que en la Sweet Amoris las cosas eran divertidas, exámenes parciales, salidas a la playa, centros comerciales y excursiones interesantes donde fácilmente podrías esconderte con tu pareja y hacer cosas sucias…

Sucrette se encontraba reflexionando las palabras de Castiel, sería realmente difícil, para empezar prácticamente todo el mundo sabía que Reevl era una chica, ¿y si Alexy se ofendía por no decirle?

-Hola chicos… bueno, buenos días, como sea no me interesa.- Dijo el auxiliar de matemáticas acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio-Su profesor no vendrá hoy, lamento hacerles creer que no tendrían clase, pero me mandaron un mensaje a las 7 de la mañana… no iba a venir, porque no me pagan, pero entonces recordé que si aplazo mi servicio social por más tiempo, me lo invalidarán… y ya estoy en números rojos, -estaba desalineado, su cabello estaba teñido de gris y se le alcanzaban a ver las raíces negras, sus gafas se encontraban perdidas, se notaba con el movimiento de sus manos- tomaré lista…- no podía ver los nombres sin sus gafas- Olvídenlo, ¡no tomaré lista!- lanzo las hojas por el aire- después de todo ya nos conocemos, ¿no lo crees Amber?- preguntó al primero en la fila

-Soy Nathaniel profesor. -Todo el salón rompió en risas.

-¡Espera! Pero si son mellizos, ¿¡cómo es que debo de encontrar la diferencia!?-

La clase siguió riendo, el auxiliar de matemáticas, simplemente era un vago, parecía más estudiante que una figura de autoridad. Enseñaba muy bien, lo suficientemente bien como para impartir todo el curso justo antes de un examen y tener un índice de aprobación del 75%

-Profesor Fergusson, ¿puedo darles una aviso a sus alumnos?- dijo Boris asomándose al aula. (Sr. Fergusson?! Kris Ferguson?!, lo sé, griten, yo también me sorprendí en aparecer en la historia…)

-Claro Boris, adelante- dijo ocultando la caja de rosquillas que estaba devorando.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero informarles que los autobuses los estarán esperando a las 8:30 atrás de la escuela, partiremos a la excursión a las 9 en punto así que no se retrasen-

-¿Excursión?, ¿a dónde?- preguntó el auxiliar

Los Alumnos miraron directo al del pelo gris, todos los ojos incluso los de Boris, pero el muchacho no pudo notarlo porque sus lentes no estaban en su lugar esa mañana.

-Iremos… a una excursión al bosque… usted con el profesor Farrés irán como encargados. -Exactamente, eso era lo que venía en el permiso que había firmado ayer.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin poder entenderlo del todo.

Peggy no podía parar de reír incluso cuando ya habían pasado 15 minutos.

-¡Te juro que su cara no tenía precio!, ¡será mi titular cuando regrese!- aclaro de nuevo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Reevl con una cara de imbécil.

-¡Vamos, disimula un poco alienígena!, - regaño Castiel sujetando a Reevl del cuello- ¡ahora seguro quieres que te toque en el autobús que vigile Fergusson para que no pueda verte dante mimitos con Alex!-

-Solamente te disculpe no haber sido mi pareja, porque tu solito se lo pediste a Alexy- Peggy ya había empezado a actuar para Reevl, la gente debía aprender a decirle "él" para que Alexy no sospechara.

-He hecho galletas para el camino…- dijo mostrando su lonchera, Castiel las observó con atención y después se las arrebato.

-Muy bien Alíen, con esto te disculpamos Peggy y yo por cambiarnos por Alexy, ¡ahora puedes irte!- ordenó

-¡Muy bien!- confirmó y se fue

-No me digas que le acabas de robar sus galletas….-

-Una vez que las pruebes no podrás sentirte mal por la culpa-

-Lo dudo, eso fue caer muy bajo Castiel. - Peggy se llevó una galleta a la boca-Olvida lo que he dicho, ¡mi conciencia está muerta!-

Armin había traído su consola, parecía llevar más videojuegos y baterías en su mochila, por si estas se terminaban, odiaba que su hermano lo hubiera obligado a ir, se había puesto aún más pesado que cuando lo obligaba a ir a la tienda de ropa.

-Te odio Alexy, sabes que detesto el exterior y tuviste que hacerme venir a esta mierda-

-¡Sabes que mamá no me hubiera dejado venir si no lo hacías tú también!-

-¡Claro! Y tú solo querías venir por tu novio!- después de que dijo esto Alexy se puso completamente rojo.

-¡Cállate Armin!, ¡cuánto me gustaría decirte que tu solo viniste por Sucrette!, ¿pero no es así verdad?-

-Sucrette es linda, pero no suelo embobarme rápido con las chicas, ¡prefiero jugar videojuegos!-

-Morirás solo…- se quejó Alexy.

Al entrar al instituto vio a la antigua mencionada y saludo energéticamente.

\- ¿Qué tal Su?-

-¡Hola Alexy!, ¡hola Armin! ¡Me alegra que hayan venido!-

-No fue sencillo, pero lo convencí- dijo triunfante Alexy.

-¡Eso es fantástico Alexy!-

-Si bueno Sucrette, no me gusta estar al aire libre y todo eso, así que me gustaría que termináramos rápido esa excursión para que pueda irme a casa-

-Bueno eso dependerá de ti y de tu compañero Armin.-

-¿…mi compañero?, ¿no serías mi compañera?-

-¿Qué?, pero si tu dijiste que nunca irías… yo me apunté con Castiel después de que me rechazaras-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Eh? Espera, no te preocupes, ¡aún podemos solucionarlo!- dijo nerviosa, ¿ahora que hacía?

Boris llamó a los alumnos y los repartió entre los autobuses, mientras Fergusson reclamaba a la directora de que no estaba listo para una excursión al bosque, cuando había llevado aquellos zapatos finos y la camisa de seda… que obviamente eran coña, solo se arrepentía por no llevar sus lentes y dejar que la directora lo dejara hablando solo con la máquina de café.

Una vez en el autobús y a punto de dar las 9 Fergusson empezó a pasar lista.

\- Muy bien… bueno… yo – dijo al frente de sus alumnos, aún no podía distinguir las letras en el trozo de papel.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- preguntó Armin a Peggy que estaba en el asiento de enfrente con Lysandro.

-Su nombre es Kris Fergusson es auxiliar de matemáticas, no es la persona más responsable o brillante, pero seguro es divertido- susurró. Ferguson seguía esforzándose en leer pero no lograba hacerlo.

-Señorita Amber dígale a su hermano que si puede pasar lista por mi.- le dijo a Nathaniel, todos se rieron y el rubio solo se limitó a leer.

-…Castiel y Sucrette- pronunció y sintió rabia al hacerlo.

-¡Aquí!- pronunciaron ambos, pero Castiel se quedó especialmente observando al del cabello rubio, se estaba burlando por haberle ganado a Sucrette.

-Kim y Violeta…-

Se quedó pronunciado las parejas, hasta que se quedó con un puerto vacío.

-Armin… ¿Armin tú no te inscribiste con ninguna pareja?-

-¿¡Qué, estás solo!?... espera un momento, ¿¡quién diablos es Armin!?- preguntó Fergusson levantándose de golpe.

-Soy yo- dijo desde la tercera fila

-Bueno antes de actuar como un pedófilo, ¿alguien más no tiene pareja? -

-Yo- dijo Nathaniel.

-Bien, hagan pareja.- dijo rodando los ojos y volvió a su asiento a dormir.

Nataniel camino y se sentó en el asiento vacío que Armin tenía a su derecha.

-¿Actuar como un pedófilo?- se burló Armin tratando de hacer conversación.

-Hay rumores de que Fergusson ha tenido amoríos con estudiantes, deberías asustarte.-

-Lo estoy, gracias-

Justo del lado izquierdo, segunda fila, penúltimo asiento, Reevl y Alexy se había sentado juntos.

-¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?-

-El 17 de Marzo, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta?-

-La música e ir de compras, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-

-Ayudo a mi madre, en su plan de supervivencia-

-¡Jajaja!, ¿supervivencia a qué?-

-¡Al fin del mundo!- dijo con un tono más dramático y esto le ocasionó risa a Alexy, llevaba tanto tiempo respondiendo esta pregunta que ya había aprendido a decirla de una forma adecuada.

-Oye Reevl, ten esto, ¡es por las galletas!- dijo Castiel lanzándole una cajita, mientras el resto de sus amigos se comía las galletas de Reevl.

-¿Qué son?- pregunto Alexy.

-Pockys, -dijo Reevl- es una golosina japonesa que consiste en un palito de pan cubierto con chocolate… hay un juego con estos, ¿sabes? - dijo sacando uno.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿y en qué consiste?-

-Dos personas empiezan a comerlo por el extremo opuesto y el primero en acobardarse pierde…

Mientras tanto con Castiel, Lysandro, Peggy y Sucrette…

-¿Cuál era el objetivo de dárselos?- preguntó la reportera.

-Yo sólo los compre porque Castiel dijo que sería divertido- dijo Lys.

-¡Ah!, ¿Pretendes que se besen?, ¡¿Tan rápido?!-

-No lo creo Sucrette, sería… ¡Joder!, ¡Si van a hacerlo!- exclamó el pelirrojo asomándose por arriba de los asientos.

Peggy sacó rápidamente su cámara y apuntó a Reevl que sostenía el cuello de Alexy y besaba sus labios después de que el pocky había terminado la distancia entre ellos.

Los cuatro amigos estaban con la boca abierta, Reevl se había separado después de unos segundos y Alexy aún tenía las mejillas rojas, reía y comento algo a Reevl, el alíen sonrió otro poco y volvió a acercarse.

-¡Aaah!- no pudo evitar gritar Sucrette y Castiel, después del tercer beso de la pareja, Peggy siguió con las fotografías y Alexy se ocultó en su mochila cuando noto la mirada de su amiga.

Kim también había notado el escándalo de los asientos traseros pero evitó moverse para no despertar a Violetta que dormía en su hombro. Fergusson se encontraba desparramado en su asiento, mientras el chofer lo miraba con desapruebo al no prestarle atención a sus alumnos.

A la llegada al bosque, Fergusson se levantó como si estuviera programado, la ropa holgada que llevaba puesta le pertenecía a Boris, quien se la había prestado por sus quejas. Se había quitado la chaqueta, dejando ver por la camisa blanca su escuálido cuerpo, aunque decía que estaba hecho todo un adonis.

-¡Muy bien, todos afuera!- ordenó mientras se sujetaba el cabello, en una cola de caballo.

Todos empezaron a salir, Nathaniel les repartía un mapa después de que abandonaran el autobús.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú ahí! ¡Fenómeno!- ordenó Fergusson.

-¿Si?-

-Sabías que no debías traer gafas a la excursión, ¡tendré que confiscarlas!- dijo quitándoselas.

-Emm… pero no podré ver-

-¡Ese ya es problema de tu pareja!- dijo- ¡oh vaya, eres tu Reevl! Te estuve buscando toda la mañana, ya sabes, quería tus gafas desde el principio, ya que ambos tenemos el mismo aumento.-

-Tenía unas extras en mi casillero… se las fuera dado si me lo hubiera dicho-

-¡Pero si he estado toda la mañana incapaz de ver! ¿Cómo podría habértelo dicho? ¡Normalmente prestas más atención, este será tu castigo por castigarme!-

Alexy miro a Fergusson, al principio le pareció molesto, pero después entendió que así se llevaba con Reevl.

-Reevl… ¿este chico es tu pareja?-

-Si Kris-

-¡Jojojo! Qué bonitos ojos tienes muchacho, rosas… ¡buen partido Reevl! Sigue así.- dijo dándole un palmada en la espalda- Pueden perderse un rato, nadie estará observando.- susurró, mientras le giñaba un ojo a la chica- ¡Por cierto te acabo de dar una mirada cómplice!- le aclaró al irse.

-Parecen conocerse bien.-

-Creo que salió con mi madre un tiempo…-

-¿Crees?-

-Después de la cena que tuvimos juntos no volví a verlo hasta hace poco – suspiró - luce diferente, se pintó el cabello y ahora exige que le llamen Fergusson, seguro está huyendo de ella… ¡ah! Y es el auxiliar de Matemáticas, ¿ya te lo había dicho? -

-Ya lo había escuchado…-

-¡LOS ALUMNOS REÚNANSE, POR FAVOR!- dijo Farrés.

Reevl escucho muchos pasos a su alrededor, pero no tenía claro a dónde dirigirse.

-Ammm Alexy… no puedo ver nada…- el del cabello azul sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo.- dijo y sujetó la mano de Reevl guiándola.

Justo antes de irse Castiel los observó.  
-¿¡Pero cómo se atreve!?- soltó.  
-Basta Castiel actúas como un papá celoso…-  
-En realidad Reevl y Castiel tienen una relación muy cercana es normal que se sienta protector con ella.-  
-Eso es muy tierno.- dijo Sucrette  
-¿Quién ella?- llego preguntando Armin. Al escucharlo todo el mundo se tensó, ya que se habían referido a Reevl como "ella".  
-Ah, bueno pues Reevl- empezó a decir Lysandro pero Sucrette se lanzó a cubrirle la boca.  
-¡Nada en absoluto!- aclaró.  
-¡Ah!, ¡mira qué bonito está el día!- avanzó Peggy haciendo que el grupo se moviera y dejando a Armin solo con Nathaniel.

-¿Qué fue eso?-  
-Olvídalo, tenemos que ir, Farrés dará las indicaciones.- dijo el rubio seriamente, había aceptado encubrir a Reevl, pero lo hacía por ella, ¡no por que Castiel se lo hubiera pedido!... y de por sí sabía que era una mala idea.

Al término de las indicaciones Fergusson miro al infinito con aires de grandeza, siendo ignorado por todos, Farrés se acercó para decirle lo que debían hacer durante la prueba y demás.

-Entonces cuando te entreguen los objetos…-

-¡oh! Farrés si tú fueras 15 años más joven o yo 15 años más viejo…-se mordió los labios, no le había prestado atención en lo absoluto.

-Disculpa, ¿¡Khé!?, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?-

-No lo sé… ¿algunos 30?-

-¿¡Entonces por qué 15!?-

-Me gustan menores Farrés, ahora dame eso que tienes sobre el pantalón.- Farrés se quedó impresionado por la palabra "pantalón" y dio un brinco antes de que Kris agarrara la tabla que tenía en ese sitio.

-¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Eres un peligro para los alumnos!-

-Soy prácticamente un alumno Farrés… tengo 20, además yo no soy el paranoico que se excita con tan sólo unas palabras.-

-¡Aun así eres mayor de edad! es incorrecto y cometerías un delito, espero por tu bien que no toques a ningún alumno.-la tensión que sentía en los hombros era provocada por el disgusto terrible que sentía por ese sujeto, indignación, incredulidad, repugnancia… el hombre parecía más que desinteresado.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó después de acomodarse la gafas, daba miedo, sintió algo frío recorrerle la espalda, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar fácilmente por ese sujeto tan inapropiado.

-No creas que me asustas, tu… -estaba a punto de continuar pero la mano de Kris cubrió su boca y lo mandó detrás de unos arbustos.

-Creo que alguien debió decirle a al profesor Farrés sobre Ferguson antes de que lo enfrentara- comentó Lysandro.

-Los súper-poderes de Ferguson para manipular y seducir a la gente, van de la mano con su intimidación, -apuntó en su libreta –además de ser nieto de la directora… el sistema está lleno de corrupción…-

-Por eso el me da escalofríos, Peggy, por favor prométeme no separarte de mí… Peggy?- de alguna manera Lysandro se había perdido y ni siquiera había empezado la carrera.

-Muy bien, y ahora debemos encontrar… un habitante del bosque.-  
-¿Crees que debería atrapar una lagartija o una rata?-  
-¿Hay ratas en el bosque?-  
-Hay ratas en todos lados, pueden ser una fuente de nutrición valiosa, cuando no queda opción, mamá me enseñó a cazarlas así que no habrá mucho problema-  
-¿Sabes cazar ratas?-  
-No solo ratas, podría cazar un rinoceronte o incluso un tiburón, uno debe de diferenciar el "cazar" con el "defenderse" por qué si te defiendes de tu presa puedes dañar considerablemente la carne y contaminarla, cuando se atrapa un animal grande...-

Reevl continuó hablando sobre la cacería y sobre unas técnicas de buscar refugio, Alexy parecía fascinado, realmente le excitaba tener cerca a un hombre que pudiera salvarlo de la aniquilación mundial, y supiera tanto sobre tantas cosas.

Castiel pasó a un lado, Reevl y Alexy aún se tomaban de las manos.

-¿Qué nos falta?- pregunto a Sucrette claramente malhumorado.  
-Nada, el habitante del bosque era el último, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿pasó algo malo con Reevl?, no te preocupes, Alexy no es alguien que pueda herir sus sentimientos intencionalmente, cuando rechazó a Violeta… -  
-No estoy interesado en eso Sucrette, sólo vayamos a entregar esto y avancemos en la carrera, que no quiero que el estúpido de Nathaniel me gane.-  
-Está bien. -A Su le pareció extraño, pero Castiel normalmente era así, se enojaba por sus "razones".

Llegaron a la estación de los profesores, ahí estaban también Amber y sus amigas pero ningún profesor.

-Joder, ¿dónde pueden estar el idiota de Farrés y el vago de Fergusson? El sol me está quemando.-  
-Posiblemente está pasando lo que tú ya sabes.- insinuó Charlotte haciendo un movimiento con su mano y su boca, todas empezaron reír.  
-Nunca imagine que Fergusson tuviera tan mal gusto.- dijo Carla  
-¿Estás Loca? no sé lo que tienen con Fergusson, pero para mí no es nada atractivo.-  
-Es gracioso.-  
-Eso no es suficiente.-

Sucrette se quedó solo mirando a la chicas.

-¡Oh, miren! pero si es Sucrette.-  
-Nuestro juguete preferido.- se burló Charlotte, la chicas rieron pero Castiel las miro muy mal, Amber fue la primera en detenerse y le dio un codazo a Carla para que se callara.  
-Fergusson y Farrés aún no regresan, así que no tiene sentido esperarlos todos aquí, vamos Chicas seguro Su nos avisara cuando regrese.-  
-¿Ustedes ya tiene todos los objetos?-  
-Nos falta uno, venimos a pedir indicaciones, ¡auch!- esta vez fue Lin quien pisó a Carla  
-¿Qué les falta?- pregunto Su.  
-No me digas, ¿ya tienes todos los objetos?- pregunto sorprendida Charlotte.  
-Vaya, eso está muy bien, tal vez nos podría ayudar- propuso Lin.  
-Ni de coña, largo a buscar el objeto que les falta solas- las corrió Castiel, las chicas obedecieron, siguiendo a Amber.

-Parece que alguien no está de humor…-  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-Sé que sueles ser desagradable pero…-  
-¡Ja!, ¿soy desagradable?- se burló, mostrando algo de simpatía.  
-La mayoría de las veces- Castiel miró intensamente a Sucrette y ella a él, jugaban con sus miradas, por un segundo parecía que iba a pasar algo pero los arbustos se movieron tan de repente que ambos adolescentes saltaron.

\- Solo quiero aclarar que yo no suelo hacer estas cosas- dijo Farrés acomodándose la corbata.  
\- Aun así no puedes decir que fue ilegal o…- vio a los chicos.- Ok… me iré a la próxima estación, nos vemos luego Farrés- sonrió y le guiño un ojo, después volvió a sujetarse el cabello con el elástico que tenía en la muñeca.

Farrés quedo en blanco, tenía la cara extremadamente roja.

-Emm no es lo que parece.- Castiel sonrió, Sucrette tenía una expresión de exagerada sorpresa - ¡Muy bien chicos! ¿Ya tienen todos los objetos?- se apresuró a ponerles el sello para que se fueran lo más antes posible.

-No puedo creerlo.-  
-Bueno, después el profesor Farrés, que es nuevo y..-  
-No vuelve a Fergusson, ¿enserio quemo el laboratorio?-  
-No lo quemo, solo que los rumores dicen que siempre que está en ese salón, pasan accidentes.-  
-Eso suena a una maldición, como en aquel juego donde…-  
-Armin, te ruego que no hables de videojuegos, desde que Boris te confisco la mochila no has parado.-  
-Sabes quién me recuerda Fergusson, Kadaj de Final Fantasy VII, a pesar de su cara de niña tiene un toque que da mucho miedo… y también tiene el cabello gris-  
-Tengo la impresión de que todo el día se ha estado hablando de Fergusson...-

\- ¡Oh! mira ahí esta Jade.-  
-¿Jade?, ¿qué hace aquí?-  
-Hola sucrette, que gusto verte por aquí.- giño  
-Hola… estoy en una excursión de la escuela, ¿tú qué haces aquí?-  
-Trabajo aquí.-  
-¡Oh!, vaya… eso suena interesante-  
-Me encargo de esta sección, déjenme darles las indicaciones.-  
-¡Oh! por supuesto.-  
-A lo largo de este trayecto hay letras escondidas son 5 después de encontrarlas deberán formar una palabra con ellas.-

-Su debemos hacer que se vaya.- Castiel le susurro a Sucrette después de irse  
-¿Enserio?, ¿cómo?-  
-No lo sé, pero si Reevl lo ve, va pasar algo malo….-  
-Pero ella está prácticamente ciega, no tiene los anteojos -  
-Pero si a él se le ocurre llamarla o decir su nombre obviamente reconocerá su voz.-  
-¿Entonces que deberíamos de hacer?-  
\- Primero conseguir el siguiente sello.-  
-¡Castiel!  
-¿Qué? también quiero ganar, después…-

Castiel le contó a Sucrette su asombroso plan a prueba de tontos, que obviamente era muy peligroso y incluía violencia física. Jade por lo tanto miraba distraídamente las plantas y quitaba algunas malas hierbas, el cielo estaba despejado, en definitiva hacia un buen día para las flores, cuando regresó la vista al frente se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien.

-Kris…-  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Trabajo aquí-

-Te ves muy bien-  
-Mi cabello está lleno de tierra y estos anteojos no son míos, también el sol me está matando.-  
-Tengo algo de bloqueador en mi mochila.-  
-No trates de seducirme-  
-¿qué?,¡no lo hago!-  
-¡Me estas guiñando el ojo!- acuso.  
-No hago tal cosa!-  
-... podría haber jurado..- dijo afinando la vista  
-Deberías regresar a los pupilentes, eso de ser cuatro ojos no es tu estilo-  
-Me hace ver más inteligente-  
-¿De que te sirve si no lo eres?-  
-Pero que sucio eres.-  
-Por supuesto que no.-Jade rio.  
-¿Podrías darme ese bloqueador?- preguntó y se acercó más, Jade asintió y se agachó a buscarlo en su mochila.  
-Aquí tienes.- dijo entregándoselo en las manos.  
-Gracias- Fergusson se levantó las gafas y se hecho en la cara, después se quedó mirando a Jade, este también lo observó, pareció que de manera magnética sus labios se juntaron, el del cabello verde había cerrado los ojos tras el contacto, Fergusson no los abrió hasta que había terminado.-¿quieres ir a un lugar más privado?- dijo jugueteando con sus dedos sobre su cuello.  
-Conozco un lugar donde nadie nos encontraría.- dijo y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a otro sitio.

-Muy bien, Sucrette, ya sabes que hacer, uno, dos…- y cuando hubo 3 dedos arriba en las manos de Castiel Su se levantó con todo el cabello revuelto, la cara llena de lodo y con unas ramas en las manos, Castiel llevaba los mismo  
-¡AHH!- pero para su sorpresa, no era Jade quien estaba enfrente.

-¿Su?- pregunto Alexy quien había abrazado a Reevl por la sorpresa, Castiel escupió las hojas que tenía en la boca.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?-  
-¿Castiel? no veo la mancha roja que es tu cabello, ¿qué pasa?-  
-Vaya, ¿pero que paso aquí tío?- pregunto Dake  
-¿Quién es este?, ¿acaso es el estúpido que estaba en la playa?- sacudió la yerba y el lodo, que tenía.  
-¿Disculpa?, ¿¡a quién le dices estúpido!?-  
-¡Oh! Él es amigo mío Castiel, lo conocí en Australia…-  
-No me interesa- interrumpió.  
-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Reevl - actúas como cuando Debrah…-  
-¡Ni siquiera menciones eso Reevl!- le grito  
-¿Quién es Debrah?-  
-Nadie- exclamó y se dio la vuelta  
-¡Ahh, Castiel tienes algo en el cuello!- gritó Su  
\- ¿Qué?-  
-¿Eso es una sanguijuela?-  
-¿Una qué? ¡Mierda, no me la puedo quitar!-  
-¡Déjame a mí!- ordenó Reevl acercándose a Castiel, tropezó un poco cuando se acercó y Castiel expandió los brazos como reflejo, la cara de Reevl se apoyó en su pecho, sintió como algo se aceleraba el corazón y después algo dolió.  
-¡Ah!-  
-La tengo- dijo Reevl arrancando el animal.  
-¡Me has arrancado la piel!-  
-Al menos no has muerto.-

Alexy y Sucrette rieron, el resto del camino fueron juntos, hasta que se separaron cuando Castiel miro a Nathaniel y recordó que eso era una competencia. Después Sucrette y Castiel se perdieron al ir por un "atajo".

-¡Genial! ¿¡Dónde mierda estamos!?-  
-Maldición Castiel…-  
-¿¡Me estas echando la culpa!?-

Estaba a punto de oscurecer así que la mayoría ya había llegado, en el autobús ya estaba Armin quien había ganado la carrera solo para estar con sus videojuegos, Nathaniel ayudaba a los maestros a encontrar a Castiel y Sucrette. Violeta se había vuelto a dormir en el hombro de Kim, Peggy estaba tratando de buscar un buen chisme, había tantas cosas que apenas se daban cuenta que había otras 2 personas perdidas, personas que aún no llegaban.

-Necesito regresar.-  
-Vamos un poco más,- insistió el del cabello gris -llevo mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿acaso no te gusto que lo hicimos entre las flores?, pensé que era una de tus fantasías-  
\- ¡Claro!, joder también tendré que arreglar esas flores.-  
-Sólo vuélvelas a plantar- dijo Fergusson -vamos no te meterás en problemas, vuelve conmigo.- quiso recorrer sus manos por su cintura pero Jade lo detuvo.  
-Qué tu no tomes tu trabajo enserio, no significa que yo no lo haga.-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Claro, tú te metes con tus alumnos, tienes una vida alegre, solo porque todo lo tienes arreglado.-  
-Eso es una mentira.-  
-¿En serio lo es? dime por que terminamos la última vez.-  
\- No me refería a eso, además no fue mi intención, fue un error, ¡te pones tan melodramático!, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.-  
\- ¿¡cómo podría olvidarlo!?-  
\- No lo sé- dijo dolido, se retiró. Jade estaba muy molesto y Kris ni siquiera sabía cómo defenderse.

Lysandro había estado perdido toda la excursión, pero al final cuando se había hecho de noche ya había empezado a perder la calma, corrió y a lo lejos vio un claro, vio el gran árbol, era la quinta vez que pasaba por ese lugar, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e ir a otro lugar, pero vio un persona, se acercó lentamente.

Sus manos estaban sobre su cara, las gafas arriba de su cabeza y el cabello gris se mezclaba en su cabeza, había un vaivén desde su pecho, estaba sollozando.

-¿Fergusson?- pregunto el victoriano-¿estas bien?- le miro  
-Por supuesto- dijo secándose las lágrimas, Lys se acercó más, quiso ofrecerle un pañuelo pero no tenía ninguno a la mano -¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con los demás?-  
-Ammm... me perdí-  
-Bueno, como sea deberías regresar.-  
-Muy bien.-  
-Toma mi mapa- Lysandro iba a tomarlo pero notó como la mano de Kris temblaba, solo tenía una camiseta, era muy delgada.  
-¿Te gustaría que diera mi chamarra?-  
Fergusson se quedó observando un momento, como si no lo creyera.  
\- ¿Vas en el Sweet Amoris?-  
-¿Eh? por supuesto.-  
\- No te recuerdo…-  
-Bueno no importa, toma.- dijo quitándose la chamarra.  
-Espera, ni siquiera la he aceptado.-  
-Te vi temblando, tienes frío.-  
-Uff claro que no, ¡y por supuesto que tampoco me viste llorando!- amenazó- tengo la impresión de que eres algo lento, así que como me caes bien, te acompañare con el resto, corre.-

* * *

¿¡…. Qué?! ¡No me juzguen por salir con la madre de Reevl! ¡Ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo si la mujer les hubiera propuesto salvarlos del fin de mundo!... además quería conocer un verdadero bunker….¡y si soy un puto! ¿Algún problema? ¿pero saben qué?! ¡También tengo sentimientos!... bien, bien, este capítulo tiene mucho de mi… pero no se preocupen no saldré más en este drama, solo quería darle más salseo a todo.(por que no se me ocurría algo mejor)

¿Qué opinan? ¿escribo el Hard / porno? ¿O lo sigo sensulado? que por mí no hay ningún problema, ¡es decir! ¡es típico que haya sexo en el bosque!

Danny, el ardiente rollo de canela será mi editora, y editará mis hermosos errores así que prácticamente traducirá mis horrores de sintaxis.

¡Sin ella esto no sería posible! esperen algunos comentarios que ella haga con amor, al inicio o final del fic.  
¡Y sin más que agregar feliz fin de Semestre!

Danny: ¡Ah! Te tomó la palabra Kriss... Con mis zuculemthas notas XD ¡Estoy emocionada! Mi primer trabajo de edición para alguien más... aún sigo aprendiendo, ¡pero estoy dando lo mejor de mi! De verdad lo hago con mucho amor ¡y ustedes también deberían darle mucho amor a Kris! Qué con la tortura que es la escuela se sigue tomando el tiempo para escribir... ¡por eso es tan maravilloso! ¡Esperemos leernos más frecuentemente! *cofindirectacof* Ja ne~


	7. Lo que hace un padre por amor

Bueno…

Kris Fergusson: Persona promedio que desperdicia las vacaciones y luego tira al váter su vida estudiantil porque escribe en lugar de hacer la tarea… R.I.P.

¡Muy bien!, dejando de lado las pasiones y tratando de escribir, aunque el teclado esté lleno de pelo… (Culpa de mi gato, ¡demonios, eso no lo hace el perro!).

Ok, ok. ¡Empecemos! (que ya tengo buenas ideas para este capítulo).

* * *

En la casa de Castiel se juntaban solo por un par de razones: pedas y día de "tinte", o sea el día en el que Castiel y Lysandro se retocaban las raíces de la forma más fashionista del mundo...

— ¿Castiel esto lo sigues usando?— mostró una playera abierta por el estómago.

— ¡Joder Demonio! ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Era mi playera favorita!—

—Podría remendarla...—

—No, déjalo. No volvería a ser la misma. — Castiel hizo una mueca y demonio emitió un chillido de arrepentimiento.

Cada vez que Reveló iba a casa de Castiel ayudaba a recoger algo del desorden del peli-teñido-de-rojo, solo porque era una buena amiga y por qué tenía uno de esos tics raros del orden.

—Vaya chicos no quiero ser dramático pero esto de aquí parece el infierno. —

—Gracias. —

— ¡Eh!, eso no es un cumplido Castiel. —

—Si no supiera que eres indefenso diría que asesinaste a alguien. —

— ¡¿Quién es indefenso?! —

La peor parte de la casa y la más apestosa, sin duda era el refrigerador.

—Sabes que tienes que limpiarlo, ¿verdad?—

—Eso no venía en el instructivo. —

— Oh dios mío…—

—Oye, ¿has tenido algún castigo por lo del bosque?—

—Bueno, iba a tener un castigo, pero de la nada la directora empezó a hablar con un sujeto y llegó muy amable diciendo que resultó que había algunas dificultades para leer los mapas y que blablablabla, creo que estoy limpio. —

—Claro, sin contar las suspensiones que tienes acumuladas...—

—...y las horas de castigo que aún no saldas. —

— ¡Eh, no me ayuden!—

—Castiel eres un desastre— dijeron ambos amigos al unísono y el del cabello rojo bufo.

—Creo que ya es hora de enjuagar el tinte. — recordó Reevl.

— ¡Oh! cierto, iré primero, enseguida regreso. — dijo Lysandro.

Reevl y Castiel quedaron solos lavando los trastes.

—Entonces… ¿qué tal tu última cita con Alexy?—

—Comimos panecillos y pasamos unas horas en el parque. —

— ¿Solo eso?—

—Bueno, también hicimos más cosas. —Reevl sonrió extensamente y miro al infinito mientras sujetaba un plato.

— ¿Qué?— Castiel sonrió — ¿qué hiciste pequeño diablillo?— bromeó mientras le salpicaba agua con la manguera.

— ¡Fue muy divertido, estaba muy feliz!, me gustaba cuando nos tomábamos de las manos y nos besábamos y...—dijo de forma acaramelada.

— ¡Eh! Yo no soy Peggy, ¡no traigas chismes a mi casa!—se recargo en el fregadero y soltó otro chorro de agua justo a las gafas de Reevl.

—Tú lo preguntaste. — rió Reevl mientras las secaba.

—Hum, solo pregunte por qué estabas muy idiota, me dio la impresión que habías robado un banco o algo ilegal. — Dijo orgullosamente Castiel

—Por supuesto…— se rió, aun que terminó confusa enseguida, ¿qué había dicho? Había contestado por reflejo, pero la expresión era extraña.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo volverán a salir?—

—El viernes irá a mi casa y haremos galletas. —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si tu casa es una enorme trampa mortal!—

—Mamá no regresará hasta el lunes así que quitaré las trampas para la visita de Alexy. —

—Espero un momento… ¡¿Estarás sola en casa con un chico?!—

—Es mi novio Castiel. —

— ¡Aún peor! ¡¿Sabes lo que hacen los novios a solas?!—

—Lo he pensado y creo que debería de decirle a Alexy la verdad— afirmó Reevl golpeando uno de sus puños en la mesa (había ignorado a Castiel por completo)

— ¡Eh, no me ignores!— le pegó en la cabeza— ¿¡y por qué harías eso con tan bien que te está yendo?!— expresó con furia, si lo decía, aquella humillación que había pasado por Nataniel al pedirle el favor había sido en vano.

*flashback*

—Así que quieres mi ayuda…— dijo el delegado moviendo maliciosamente el gatorade. Castiel bufo. — ¿qué tal pelirroja?, no creas que las cosas serán así de sencillas, ¿quién dijo que no quería volver a verme desde que paso lo nuestro?—

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta! ¿Cómo que lo "nuestro"?—se puso de pie y Nathaniel le dio la espalda llevándose una toalla al hombro. — ¡solo fue un accidente! Tú estabas pedo, yo estaba pedo, un simple juego de la botella, demasiado bizarro, no adecuado para que lo sepan en el insti. —

—Como sea, lo haré por Reevl. — le dijo.

—Claro, ¡ahora te crees su mejor amigo!—

—Solo me agrada, ella no es una niñita exagerada que se cree todo lo que le dicen. —

—Oh vaya... si no es que quieres pelear, es mejor que cierres el pico, ¡es por esta mierda que no quiero ni verte!, no por "7 minutos en el paraíso" o un estúpido beso. —

—Pensé que no querías decirlo en voz alta. —

— ¡Cállate! Puede que haya terminado lo de Debrah, pero tú sigues siendo una perra. —

— ¿Esa es la manera en el que pides un favor?— Castiel se detuvo en su salida dramática. Esto olía a chantaje.

—Vamos… ¿no pensarás que lo dije enserio?—

—Qué poca dignidad tienes…— Nathaniel afilo los ojos

—Bueno, digamos que tal vez me lo pegaste un poco después de aquello. — Castiel se mordió la lengua, joder, ¡¿por qué hablaba sin pensar?!

—Ja, necesito un móvil nuevo, he escuchado que sabes dónde conseguir uno bueno. —

— ¿Acaso crees que soy un delincuente solo por llevar chaqueta de cuero? —

—No por eso, pero sí. —

— Cállate rubia, te daré el estúpido móvil pero tú cerrarás el pico. —

—Genial. —

—Caray, como se nota que tú y Amber son hermanos. —

— ¡Oh! Olvide que también quería un iPod. —

—Vale— acepto Castiel— ¡pero no me arrepiento de nada!— dijo antes de salir corriendo. Nathaniel sonrió.

*Fin de flashback*

—Esa maldita rubia… Como se atreve…— murmuró entre dientes— ¿sabes lo que me esforcé Reevl, ahora por qué quieres acabar con todos lo que hice?—

—Es, solo que… creo que me gustaría decirle antes de que en se entere solo...mientras estábamos en el parque tuvimos ciertos roces y creo que es posible que lo descubra. —

— ¡¿QUÉ, CÓMO QUE CIERTOS ROCES?!— Gritó el pelirrojo— ¡deberías usar vendas! Sé que eres suficientemente plana, pero aun así tienes cosas…—

—Las vendas son malas para la salud—

—Vaya mierda… ¡¿QUÉ COMO QUE CIERTOS ROCES?!—

—Es que bueno… como explicarte…— dijo Reevl rascándose su cabeza— Mira fue algo como esto. — le dijo la chica mientras empujaba a Castiel una pared. Dejó caer su boca en su cuello y una de sus manos levantó la camiseta del muchacho.

*gggggggggr*sonido de interferencia

Pasaron unos segundos para Castiel notara que había algo raro.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces?!— la empujo tenía la cara roja, Reevl era más baja que el, más delgada y en general un tanto pequeña, así que no pudo ver cuando ese movimiento le había salido tan natural, al someter alguien tan macho~ como él.

La chica se levantó después de haber caído de culo.

— ¿¡Cómo rayos llegaron a esa situación?! ¿¡Cómo permitiste que él hiciera eso?! — Castiel no se daba cuenta pero seguía protegiendo su cuerpo como si estuviera desnudo.

—En realidad fui yo quien lo hizo— dijo Reevl ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo…— había algo de admiración en aquello — Estoy orgulloso de ti hija mía, ¡¿pero cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer semejante tarugada?!—

Lysandro salió del baño de Castiel, tenía una toalla en la cabeza.

— ¿Y bueno… de que me perdí?— Reevl empezó a reír, tenía gracia Lysandro siempre perdía todo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó el victoriano.

—No lo sé… últimamente su sentido del humor es más agudo de lo común. —

—Ha de ser por el joven con quien está compartiendo su tiempo estos días. — sonrió cálidamente. Castiel expresó una mueca al comentario de Lysandro.

—Bueno, como sea iré a enjuagarme el cabello. —

— ¿Últimamente está más irritable? ¿O mi percepción está descompuesta?—

—Supongo que aun padre se pone celoso con facilidad, cuando un hombre nuevo entra en la vida de su hija. — dio unas palmadas a la cabeza de Reevl.

— ¿Padre? ¿hija?—

—Castiel te ve como su hija, es como cuando un conejo cuida de sus crías y… tal vez los conejos no sean adecuados para esta metáfora…— reflexiono Lysandro— de llegar el momento, Reevl usa condón—

— ¿Qué...?—

* * *

Ok… no se me ocurre otra cosa… y tomen en cuenta que no recuerdo bien que más sigue en el juego…. Pero ya les debía un capítulo (y uno largo).


End file.
